Secret Door
by shanadawn
Summary: "Elle s'appelle Morgana. Morgana Snape." Hermione est appelée pour soigner une jeune fille au cœur d'une prison, mais certaines portes ne peuvent être refermées après avoir été ouvertes. Dans les noirceurs de l'âme humaine, flotte la présence de celui qui la hante.
1. Turn out the lights

**Secret Door**  
><strong>- The princess, The Queen -<strong>

Résumé: "Hermione est appelée pour soigner une jeune fille au cœur d'une prison, mais certaines portes ne peuvent être refermées après avoir été ouvertes. Dans les noirceurs de l'âme humaine, flotte la présence de celui qui la hante."

NdlA: Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle histoire et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que les précédentes (je travaille en parallèle sur _For the heart I once had_, et pour être honnête ce chapitre est une sorte de test). J'ai soudainement eu une idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit qu'il a fallut que j'écrive, donc je la teste et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez pour voir si ça mérite que je m'y intéresse sérieusement. Mais la priorité reste à ma fic précédente qui sera terminée avant celle-ci, pas d'inquiétude. Disons que ceci est une sorte de bêta! ;)

Cette fois-ci, j'essaye de prendre à contre-pied ce que je fais d'ordinaire. Mais tout d'abord, le plus important, je tiens à vous informer que le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli ou uniquement pour signaler des scènes sexuelles entre nos deux personnages. Il y aura plusieurs situations et sujets qui pourraient choquer ou déranger, notamment viols et violences extrêmes entre les personnages, aussi je vous prierez de ne pas en lire d'avantage si vous n'êtes pas en condition pour le faire (même si, encore une fois, je ne pense pas avoir un style particulièrement trash).

Si vous continuez à lire, bienvenue ! J'espère sincèrement que mon approche sonnera juste. J'ai choisi de placer Hermione en position de psychiatre, car c'est un domaine qui m'a toujours intéressé même si je n'ai que très succinctement eu un aperçu de la discipline. Cette fois-ci le titre « _secret door_ » fait référence à la chanson d'Evanescence, que je trouvais très appropriée à mon plot de départ. Je ne vais pas trop en révéler, je vous laisse découvrir ce que je vous ai prévu pour cette fois. Mais je peux juste vous dire, qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, il y a aura un OC particulièrement important au centre de cette fic. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais ça suivra avec mon idée de départ, donc j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop que je m'éloigne de la réalité. Je fais en sorte que les choses restent plausibles dans les non-dits et les lacunes. Et bien évidement, vous retrouverez en tête de liste un SS/HG.

Très bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre premier<strong>

**- The princess - **

La jeune fille était assise sur le sol, dos contre son lit. Elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes des photos qu'elle s'efforçait de regarder à chaque instant où sa vie menaçait de basculer. Tout comme à cet instant. Elle sentait le vide en elle, qui l'appelait désespérément. Et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était braquer son regard sur ce visage inconnu. Un jour, quelqu'un viendrait la sauver. Sa vie ne serait pas toujours ainsi. Sa vie ne serait pas toujours aussi douloureuse.

Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle froissa presque la photo entre ses mains tandis qu'elle avait tellement mal au cœur. Quelqu'un viendrait lui tendre la main. Il viendrait. C'était le seul espoir auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher. Ce visage qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir en vrai, et pourtant qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Le seul qui habitait ses nuits, son seul point de repère dans son monde de ténèbres. Si seulement, il avait pu la trouver. Si seulement, il avait pu savoir qu'elle existait et qu'elle avait tant besoin d'aide.

Soudain, des pas précipités lui arrivèrent aux oreilles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se redresser avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brutalement. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ce qu'elle avait entre les mains mais son père empoigna ses cheveux en la tirant vers lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu –. »

Il se tut et devint blême lorsqu'il aperçut les petites photos que l'adolescente serrait contre elle. Il les lui arracha des mains alors qu'elle tentait de protester, et elle sentit la peur l'envahir alors que son regard devenait aussi noir que l'enfer. Il la poussa violemment sur le sol et déchira les clichés en hurlant.

« - Non ! protesta-t-elle, remplie de désespoir.

- Sale petite garce ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rugit-il. »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la redressa à moitié. L'instant d'après, la jeune fille reçut une gifle en plein visage qui l'envoya à nouveau sur le sol. Elle cria de douleur, se réceptionnant lourdement sur ses poignets.

« - Tu n'es qu'une trainée ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect !

- Pitié ! Père ! supplia-t-elle alors que l'homme la frappait à nouveau.

- Tu voudrais le connaitre ? Tu es comme lui ! Aussi pourrie et immonde, hurla-t-il. De la même espèce, des incapables qui devraient crever ! »

Blessée autant par les mots que par les coups, la jeune fille tenta de lever un bras pour se protéger. Mais s'était peine perdue. Elle savait par cœur toute la douleur et la haine qui s'insinuait en elle. Elle voulait mourir, que cela finisse. Elle voulait être libre.

Elle entendit à peine la voix qui provenait du couloir. Son père s'arrêta un instant de la frapper et elle sentit le sol heurter sa tête. Puis elle entendit des pas qui s'éloigner, tout juste remplacer par une autre présence. La porte se ferma. Et elle sut qu'elle aurait préféré continuer à recevoir des coups. Tout valait mieux que ses mains sur elle.

**- The Queen – **

Hermione Granger tendit son sac à l'officier de sécurité qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Celui-ci la salua d'un signe de tête poli et déposa la sacoche noire dans un scanner. La jeune femme avança et écarta les bras pour permettre à un autre agent de la fouiller très sommairement puis récupéra son bagage et suivit un gardien le long des couloirs de l'établissement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle était souvent appelée par le directeur de l'établissement pour venir établir des consultations sur certains patients plus difficiles, qui donnaient du fil à retordre au personnel. Hermione avait une bonne réputation et ses méthodes étaient presque toujours efficaces, aussi se permettait-on souvent d'appeler un consultant externe. En temps normal, la jeune femme travaillait en privé, bien qu'elle soit encore en formation sous la tutelle d'un professeur expérimenté. Il possédait un cabinet privé à Londres, et travaillait à la fois avec sorciers et moldus, étant lui-même issu d'une famille moldu. Hermione n'avait pas tenu à choisir une voix professionnelle exclusivement réservée à la magie, et cette situation lui convenait parfaitement, bien qu'il reste assez rare qu'elle soit autorisée à pratiquer dans ce genre de cadre.

Elle avait dû signer un accord particulier avec le Ministère pour se garantir la conformité de sa situation, et l'équivalence de ses diplômes.

Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des serrures électroniques qui se déverrouillaient alors que le gardien qui l'accompagnait ouvrait une grille en métal et la faisait passer de l'autre côté. Il referma ensuite la porte et Hermione avança vers le bureau d'accueil du centre de détention. L'infirmière en chef – Elise Nock –, une petite blonde énergique, lui fit signe d'approcher. Elles se saluèrent rapidement et Hermione entra dans la salle de réunion du personnel.

« - Vous avez eu une urgence ? demanda-t-elle à la responsable.

- Oui, on vous a appelé pour Amanda. Elle a fait une autre tentative de suicide il y a deux heures. Les gardiens lui ont retiré de justesse une ligature. On l'a faite examiner, elle est encore à l'infirmerie. Comme vous suivez son dossier…

- Oui, je vais aller la voir, déclara Hermione.

- On a aussi une nouvelle patiente qui vient d'arriver.

- Quel âge ? demanda la sorcière.

- Seize ans. Elle a été placée par décision judiciaire, elle a essayé de tuer son frère vraisemblablement. Elle est très agitée et pose des problèmes avec les autres, je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un la voit et fasse un diagnostic approfondie. Elle a besoin d'une thérapie, on la met sous traitement, mais ça ne résoudra pas le problème.

- Très bien, je m'en occuperais dès que j'aurais vu Amanda. Vous pouvez me préparer son dossier en attendant ? »

La femme hocha la tête et laissa Hermione sortir de la salle de réunion pour prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Elle traversa les longs couloirs déserts jusqu'à l'aile reculée du bâtiment. C'était le seul endroit où les patients pouvaient espérer trouver un moment de répit. Il n'était souvent pas facile de résister à l'autodestruction dans un endroit pareil. La plupart des patients auraient eu besoin de suivre un traitement et une réhabilitation personnel et un suivit accru, mais le manque de moyens ne permettait généralement pas ce genre de chose. A la place, le centre, à demi-pénitentiaire, demi-hôpital, se contentait de faire de son mieux. Hermione était une consultante régulière de l'équipe et suivait une grande partie des patients les plus compliqués qui demandaient de lourdes connaissances psychiatriques.

Exactement comme Amanda. Une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence qui souffrait de graves troubles mentaux. Sa schizophrénie était accompagnée d'hallucinations auditives qui rendaient le travail des soignants plus compliqués pour entrer en contact avec elle.

Hermione poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et fut accueillie par le personnel. Elle se dirigea vers le box du fond et tira lentement un rideau bleu qui séparait un des lits du reste de la pièce. Sa patiente était attachée par des contentions sur les montants du lit, suivant la procédure de sécurité de l'hôpital. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers son médecin lorsque Hermione s'assit sur un tabouret à ses côtés.

« - Bonjour Amanda, commença-t-elle. Comment est-ce que ça va ? »

Aucune réponse. La jeune femme fixait le plafond avec des yeux marron écarquillés et rougis.

« - Tu as tenté de te faire du mal ? Pourquoi ça ? Tu veux me raconter ? »

Aucune réaction. Hermione se pencha vers elle et continua.

« - Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils te l'ont demandé ? »

Cette fois la jeune femme tourna la tête vers Hermione, la fixant, désorientée.

« - Ils ont dit que je devais leur faire plaisir.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai déchiré ma couverture et j'ai fait une corde.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ils ont dit que ça leur ferait plaisir. J'étais contente.

- Et ensuite ?

- J'ai passé la corde autours de mon cou, et j'ai tiré.

- Tu sais ce qui allait se passer, Amanda ? »

Silence.

« - Si le gardien ne t'avait pas vu, tu serais morte. On en a déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? »

La jeune femme brune hocha la tête.

« - Et tu te souviens du reste, aussi ? Maintenant, tu as pris des médicaments. Tu leur parles encore ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ça n'existe pas.

- Bien. Pourquoi penses-tu que tu entendes tout ça ? Est-ce que tu veux mourir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si, tu le sais. Regarde-moi. Tu connais la vérité.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent.

- Ils ne sont pas là, Amanda. Il n'y a que toi. C'est toi qui décide de tout ça. »

La jeune femme s'agita et tenta de lever les bras mais les contentions à ses poignets l'empêchèrent de bouger. Elle s'énerva en pleurant et alerta les deux infirmiers qui étaient dans la salle. Hermione leur fit signe de ne pas bouger et de continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un intervienne entre elle et sa patiente. C'était un moment critique. Après chaque tentative de suicide, sa patiente était dans un état second et elle devait recommencer presque à zéro chacun de leurs progrès.

« - Amanda, inutile de crier, annonça calmement Hermione. Il n'y a rien qui puisse te blesser ici, tu es en sécurité. Il n'y a que toi, et moi. Tu sais que je t'aide, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme cessa de bouger.

« - Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Et pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?

- Parce que j'ai essayé de me pendre ?

- Oui. Et parce que tu dois suivre ton traitement, pour pouvoir rentrer.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Docteur ! »

Hermione tourna la tête et se pencha pour apercevoir un des gardiens du centre qui venait de passer une tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il portait l'uniforme gris du personnel de sécurité et avait un trousseau de clef à la main.

« - Il y a un problème avec une patiente, on a besoin d'un coup de main ! »

Hermione se leva et assura à la jeune malade qu'elle allait revenir, puis elle suivit au pas de course le gardien. Un des infirmiers les accompagnait aussi et il portait avec lui une trousse de secours, tout comme la jeune femme qui avait récupéré son sac, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Ils traversèrent la majorité de l'établissement et se rendirent dans les quartiers en isolement du centre. Une cohue pas possible les accueillit lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le petit couloir des cellules capitonnées. Une des portes était ouverte et trois gardiens tentaient de maitriser une jeune femme qui hurlait à plein poumon. Hermione repéra du coin de l'œil l'infirmière en chef qui galopait vers eux, la mine très renfrognée.

Un des gardiens sortit de la cellule en se tenant la mâchoire, sa chemise était pleine de sang. Il résuma la situation pour la jeune femme.

« - La petite a commencé à se taillader les veines, puis elle a tenté de s'ouvrir le ventre lorsque un gardien a voulu l'arrêter. On essaye de la calmer depuis dix minutes. Elle est dans un sale état. On ne peut pas vous laisser entrer pour le moment.

- C'est absurde ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- Désolée, vous n'êtes pas un personnel de l'établissement, on ne peut pas vous laisser entrer tant qu'elle n'est pas attachée. »

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de soignants avait pris le relais.

« - Alors ? demanda Hermione depuis l'extérieur de la cellule.

- On va avoir besoin de vous, indiqua l'infirmière en chef, elle s'est plantée le ventre.

- Avec quoi, bon sang ? questionna Hermione, dubitative.

- Elle a coupé l'armature de son soutien-gorge. Que quelqu'un contacte le directeur, il va peut-être nous falloir un transfert à l'hôpital.

- Bon, vous me laissez entrer maintenant ? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

- Oui, c'est bon, elle est attachée. Donnez-moi une seringue d'haldol, on va la sédater, demanda-t-elle à l'infirmier qui était arrivé avec Hermione. »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait rejoint l'équipe dans le minuscule espace de la cellule d'isolement. La jeune fille était sanglée sur un lit, contre le mur gauche. Elle avait une peau extrêmement pâle et des cheveux noirs. Et était recouverte de sang. Hermione souleva rapidement le haut de son ensemble de pensionnaire. Elle avait un morceau de métal planté dans le flanc gauche. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte pour faire ça. Ça semblait plutôt superficielle, mais il lui faudrait un cliché avant de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Elle jeta un œil à ses bras et indiqua qu'il faudra quelques points de sutures sur les plaies les plus profondes.

Elle n'avait jamais vu cette patiente avant aujourd'hui et en conclue qu'il devait s'agir de la jeune fille dont lui avait parlé Elise Nock. Elle demanda rapidement confirmation.

« - Oui, c'est elle, expliqua la petite blonde. Elle a été transférée ce matin en isolement après avoir attaqué sa compagne de cellule.

- Vous avez son nom ? s'enquit la jeune médecin en vérifiant l'état de réactivité de ses pupilles.

- Morgana. Morgana Snape. »

Hermione se figea sur place, le cœur battant dangereusement vite tandis qu'elle fixait les traits délicats et maladifs de la jeune fille qui avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

* * *

><p><em>Ndla : Alors, alors ? *inquiétude* Vous aurez surement déjà une idée du fil conducteur de cette fic, et quelques indications sur l'identité de Morgana mais je vous laisse un peu cogiter tout de même :). J'espère que cela vous donne envie de connaitre la suite! Ce chapitre est en version bêta et sera peut-être modifié avant que je me mette sérieusement à écrire la suite. Donc, j'ai grandement besoin de vos avis sur la question! J'ai une tonne de départ de fic en réserve, mais je pense que je m'attaquerais à celui-ci en priorité après avoir fini ma fic précédente si ça vous intéresse! A bientôt ~~<em>

_ps: merci pour les rewiever qui me filent des conseils médicaux ;)  
><em>


	2. Feel the fire

**Chapitre 2**

_Morgana. Morgana Snape._

Comme dans Severus Snape. Hermione était en train de tourner et de retourner son esprit dans tous les recoins, tandis qu'elle essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ils étaient en train de transférer la jeune fille dans l'aile de soins de la prison. Hermione avait déjà demandé à ce qu'on effectue des clichés du ventre et attendait qu'on les lui donne pour déterminer si une chirurgie était nécessaire pour sa blessure. Une infirmière était en train de recoudre les plaies qu'elle s'était infligées aux bras. La patiente était totalement dans les vapes à cause de la sédation, ce qui facilitait grandement leur travail.

« - Voici son dossier, déclara Elise Nock en passant la porte. »

Hermione la remercia en se saisissant de la pochette marron. Elle s'assit derrière une table en métal et se plongea dans la lecture de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« _Morgana Elizabeth Snape. Sexe féminin. 16 ans.  
>Tuteurs légales : Tobias Snape (père), Céline Douglas (mère). »<em>

Hermione faillit s'étouffer. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne rien laisser paraitre et ne pas alerter les personnes qui se trouvaient autours d'elle. Elle avait donc sous les yeux la demi-sœur de Snape. Mais elle ignorait par quel enchainement de circonstances cela avait pu se produire. Vraisemblablement, Snape senior était toujours en vie et s'était remarié après la mort de la mère de Severus. Elle était quasiment certaine que celui-ci n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'existence de la jeune fille. Pour le peu qu'elle en savait sur ses rapports avec sa famille, Snape avait abandonné tous liens familiaux depuis des années.

Mais ça ne lui expliquait toujours pas ce que la demoiselle faisait ici. Elle poursuivit sa lecture.

« _Date d'internement : 15 octobre. Décision de placement effectuée par le juge d'application des peines, pour les motifs ci-après. Sujet considéré comme violent, constatation de coups et blessures sur la personne de Mr. Gregory Douglas, tentative de violences aggravés, refus de coopérer. Mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et de soi-même. »_

Hermione se tourna vers la responsable et lui coula un regard interrogatif.

« - Qui est-ce ce Gregory Douglas ? Son oncle ?

- Son demi-frère, 19 ans. »

Hermione ponctua la réponse d'un hochement de tête et continua à essayer de dresser un tableau de la situation. Elle n'aimait déjà pas le début…

« _Rapport préliminaire d'évaluation par le psychologue de garde_. (La suite était manuscrite à la main, certainement par le psychologue en question.) _La patiente refuse de parler ou de communiquer d'une quelconque manière. Il est très difficile dans ses conditions de dresser un portrait de la situation. Je préconise néanmoins un internement au vue de la violence dont fait preuve la jeune fille envers elle-même et autrui, nombreuses tentatives d'automutilation. Il peut être dangereux de la laisser au contact des autres patients, je laisse cela à l'appréciation du personnel. Elle fait montre d'un comportement destructeur et d'une personnalité borderline très importante, __épisode de dysphorie__. Elle devra être placée sous surveillance et être suivie par un psychiatre ultérieurement. »_

« - C'est tout ? Pas d'examen approfondi ? demanda la jeune femme à Elise Nock en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur les pages suivantes.

- Nous sommes infirmiers, on ne contredit pas les gens qui travaillent, dit-elle ironiquement. »

Hermione comprit qu'elle ne tenait pas en grande estime la personne qui leur était affectée pour les examens de routine des patients. Quelqu'un pénétra dans l'infirmerie en rapportant les clichés qu'avaient demandés Hermione. La plaie était très superficielle et il suffirait d'une anesthésie pour retirer le corps étranger. Elle laissa le médecin de garde qui venait de revenir de l'autre bout de la prison s'en charger, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

Premièrement il fallait qu'elle examine la jeune femme. Deuxièmement, il fallait qu'elle contact Snape. Troisièmement, il lui fallait un verre de whisky. Dans quelle situation totalement incontrôlable venait-elle encore de tomber ?

« - Le 15 octobre, c'était hier, non ? demanda Hermione.

- Tout à fait.

- Je suppose que vous n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire un bilan médical complet ?

- Non, pas encore. On comptait le faire ce matin, mais la demoiselle a décidé de tenter de tuer sa colocataire avant de s'ouvrir les veines. C'est pas mal que vous soyez passée aujourd'hui, vous pourrez l'avoir sous la main. »

Hermione marmonna quelque chose en lisant le reste du dossier. Quelques résumés de ses problèmes médicaux antérieurs. Elle nota de nombreuses admissions pour blessures multiples, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire si elles avaient été infligées par elle-même ou par une autre personne. Mais le nombre de fractures soignées lui laissait penser qu'il fallait exclure les accidents… Elle soupira, sentant qu'elle était en train de s'impliquer très personnellement dans l'histoire, ce qui était évidemment la dernière chose à faire.

« - Bon, je retourne voir Amanda, vous l'avez raccompagnée en cellule ? Prévenez-moi lorsqu'elle se réveille, demanda-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, affirma la petite blonde. »

Hermione se leva, posa le dossier de Morgana sur la table près de son sac et sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle demanda à un gardien de l'escorter jusque dans l'aile de détention en essayant de se concentrer sur sa mission d'origine. Elle était venue pour constater l'évolution d'Amanda. Sa période d'internement touchait à sa fin et sa famille avait émis le souhait de la récupérer à domicile. Une chance que peu de patients avaient ici. Aussi, Hermione aurait-elle aimé pouvoir donner de bonnes nouvelles. Mais la tentative de suicide de la jeune femme dans la nuit n'était pas bon signe. Elle avait cessé d'entendre des voix pendant quelques semaines, et son état s'était stabilisé et même amélioré. Elle voulait donc découvrir ce qui était à l'origine de cette soudaine rechute.

Hermione et le gardien s'arrêtèrent devant une porte pourvue d'une glace en verre incassable. L'homme en uniforme gris vérifia que la patiente était tranquille avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule. Hermione n'était pas autorisée à entrer tant que la patiente ne portait pas d'entraves, règlement de sécurité intérieure, étant donné qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du personnel des lieux. Etre consultante extérieure n'aidait pas toujours.

Amanda se laissa faire tandis que le gardien lui attachait le poignet à une barre de fer prévu à cet effet à côté du lit. Il sortit ensuite et laissa entrer Hermione, attendant dans le couloir, la porte toujours ouverte. Celle-ci prit place sur une chaise en face de sa patiente.

« - Comment est-ce que ça va depuis ce matin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je me sens mal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait une bêtise, pas vrai ? Ils ne vont pas me laisser sortir ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu te faire du mal ? On avait travaillé là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Amanda se tut, jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux bruns.

« - Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu te sentais en danger ? »

Soudain, Amanda éclata en sanglots en se repliant sur elle-même. Hermione essaya de ne pas opérer de changement dans son attitude, elle sentait qu'elle approchait. Il fallait juste qu'elle pose les bonnes questions, dans le bon ordre, pour inciter la jeune femme à parler. Quelque chose avait déclenché un basculement de son état.

« - Raconte-moi comment ça allait hier ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils sont revenus, dit-elle succinctement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont revenus.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pourquoi ? demanda de nouveau Hermione.

- Ils étaient contents quand j'ai voulu me faire du mal.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a personne. Ils n'existent pas. C'est toi qui contrôle tout. Maintenant, pense à hier soir. Tu as pris tes médicaments, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors, pourquoi as-tu eu le besoin de te faire mal ? Tu étais angoissée ? »

Amanda hocha la tête, visiblement apeurée.

« - Je veux rentrer à la maison.

- Pas tout de suite. De quoi as-tu eu peur ? »

La jeune femme leva une main et se tint la tête comme si une pensée lui faisait mal.

« - Il faudrait que sa mère vienne, chuchota la jeune femme.

- La mère de qui ? demanda Hermione, un peu perplexe. Tu parles de ta mère, Amanda ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu dis que sa mère devrait venir ? Elle veut la voir ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Hermione se tut un moment, essayant de réfléchir vite. Amanda s'adossa au mur contre son lit et replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine, elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux en regardant son médecin.

« - Est-ce qu'elle t'as parlé de sa mère ? essaya Hermione.

- Non. Elle criait.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Je crois qu'il lui faisait du mal… chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers Hermione.

- Tu veux me parler de quelqu'un, Amanda ?

- Il faut que sa mère vienne. »

Hermione commençait à comprendre ce qui avait fait plonger sa patiente en était de détresse cette nuit. Quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un avait d'une façon ou d'une autre introduit l'idée que sa mère l'avait abandonné. Mais elle voulait savoir de quoi elle parlait exactement.

« - Est-ce qu'elle voulait de l'aide ?

- Vous pourriez l'aider, vous, non ?

- Oui, je pourrais. Tu crois qu'elle voudrait me parler ? »

Hermione commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas une double conversation avec sa patiente. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Amanda n'avait jamais souffert de double personnalité. Elle était presque certaine qu'elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être de sa voisine de cellule, pensa soudain Hermione.

« - Est-ce que tu crois que je pourrais la voir ?

- Peut-être. Il faudrait lui dire de ne pas crier.

- Tu peux me dire où elle est ?

- De l'autre côté ! déclara-t-elle en hochant les épaules, comme si ça coulait de source.

- Tu parles de la cellule à côté de toi ? Est-ce qu'une personne à côté avait besoin d'aide ?

- Il ne faut pas la laisser seule. Elle a peur de lui.

- Tu as pensé à ta mère, alors ? demanda Hermione en essayant de réorienter le sujet sur Amanda. Et alors, tu as entendus d'autres pensées ?

- Mais ils sont partis maintenant.

- Et tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils n'existent pas.

- Non, c'est vrai. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi. Tu dois continuer à faire des progrès, c'est très bien. Tu sais que tu es sur la bonne pente, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention à toi. Je vais m'en aller maintenant, je reviendrais la semaine prochaine. A bientôt, Amanda, dit-elle en se levant. »

Elle sortit de la cellule doucement et attendit que le gardien retire les menottes à la jeune femme et referme sa cellule. Elle lui demanda ensuite quelques renseignements, n'ayant rien perdu de l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec sa patiente.

« - Vous pouvez me renseigner sur les patientes des cellules voisines ? demanda-t-elle.

- Heu, Tony Shank à la 108, dit-il en réfléchissant. Clarisse Weber à la 106. Elle était avec cette fille qu'on a transférée ce matin.

- Morgana Snape ?

- C'est ça !

- Je vois… Merci. Vous me raccompagnez jusqu'à la salle du personnel ?

- Pas de problèmes, docteur ! »

La jeune fut reconduite en dehors de l'aile pénitentiaire à proprement parler et s'installa dans la salle de réunion pour mettre à jour le dossier de sa patiente. Elle passa une ou deux heures à relire ses précédentes notes et essayer de revisiter la situation. Finalement, une jeune aide-soignante qui s'appelait Emeline Gram entra dans la salle en lui souriant.

« - La patiente qui est à l'infirmerie est en train d'émerger. Nock m'a demandé de venir vous chercher si vous voulez assister à l'examen ? On aura besoin d'un avis psy aussi.

- Oui, je vous suis ! affirma Hermione en se levant. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans l'aile médicale, Hermione retrouva sa patiente dans une salle privée. Elle entendit à peine la porte de l'entrée qui se refermait et se verrouillait automatiquement, à force, on ne faisait plus attention à ce genre de détail. Elle entra dans la petite pièce d'examen, Elise Nock était là, ainsi que le médecin de garde. Un certain Doyle d'après sa mémoire, ou quelque chose comme ça. La jeune fille était attachée au montant de son lit, de chaque côté. Elle était plus détendue que tantôt, mais Hermione voyait clairement qu'elle était inquiète. Elle tira un tabouret à roulette près du lit et s'installa tandis que ses collègues finissaient quelques préparatifs.

« - Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Granger, dit-elle gentiment. Comment est-ce que ça va, Morgana ?

- Pas terrible, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix pâteuse.

- On a soigné les blessures que tu t'étais infligée ce matin. Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Vous êtes quoi au juste, un foutu psy ?

- Oui, je suis psychiatre.

- Oh… On ne dirait pas. »

Hermione lui sourit avec son expression toute professionnelle. Morgana avait un ton plutôt mordant mais sa voix tremblant et son regard disait à quel point elle était terrifiée par la situation. Certainement le choc de son transfert dans l'établissement.

« - Comme tu viens d'arriver, l'équipe médicale va te faire un petit examen de routine, d'accord ? Ensuite, on pourra discuter toutes les deux. »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, Hermione nota très clairement un changement d'attitude chez sa patiente. Elle s'était raidie d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé du bilan médical. Elle l'avait vu jeter un regard suspicieux à Elise Nock qui sortait une paire de gants d'un placard de fournitures à quelques pas. La jeune fille s'agitait. Hermione convint que peut-être, il était préférable de commencer son approche tout de suite pour focaliser son attention.

« - Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu as été placée ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre. »

Morgana la regarda comme si elle la prenait pour une attardée. Visiblement, elle n'avait aucun problème de réflexion ni d'appréhension de la situation.

« - Je ne suis pas stupide.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu peux m'expliquer depuis le début ?

- En quoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse ? Je suis certaine que tout est noté quelque part.

- Mais ça serait mieux si c'était toi qui me le racontait, insista Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. »

La jeune fille se ferma comme une huitre en quelques secondes, tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit. Hermione observa minutieusement sa manière de se tenir tandis que l'infirmière en chef s'approchait d'eux, suivie par le médecin de garde. Il se présenta sommairement à la patiente avec une attitude détachée et rapprocha une lampe à bras du lit.

Il était en train d'expliquer à la jeune fille qu'il allait commencer par contrôler ses réflexes moteurs, lorsqu'Hermione comprit que la situation allait très vite dégénérer. Morgana était en pleine lutte intérieure pour garder son calme, mais ça ne marcherait pas. Avant qu'Hermione puisse dire quelque chose, Erik Doyle eut un mouvement pour toucher la jeune fille. Aussitôt, elle tenta de se dérober mais les contentions l'empêchaient de bouger efficacement.

Elle perdit totalement son calme et se mit à hurler, renversant dans son agitation un plateau d'instruments posé près de son lit. Les trois personnes dans la pièce haussèrent la voix pour se parler tandis que le médecin tentait de raisonner sa patiente. Pure perte, évidemment. Elise Nock attrapa les épaules de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de se blesser plus que nécessaire et tenta de la maintenir immobile. Doyle ordonna à Morgana de se tenir tranquille, comme si cela pouvait avoir un quelconque effet. La jeune patiente se débâtit de plus belle, Hermione avait l'impression d'entendre des cris d'agonie.

« - Bon, on va la sédater à nouveau, ordonna le médecin.

- Non ! Non ! s'interposa Hermione en essayant de se faire entendre. Lâchez-la, demanda-t-elle. Lâchez-là, je vous dis ! »

L'homme hocha les épaules et s'exécuta en reculant. La jeune fille cessa de hurler et continua seulement à sangloter en se contorsionnant pour tenter d'échapper à ses liens.

« - Lâchez-la, Elise, demanda Hermione à nouveau. »

L'infirmière s'exécuta à contrecœur et coula un regard dubitatif à la psychiatre.

« - Laissez-moi un moment avec elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Hermione. C'est interdit par le règlement interne, vous le savez.

- S'il-vous-plait. Elle ne me dira rien si vous êtes là, j'ai besoin d'établir un contact avec elle. Elle a besoin d'aide, c'est évident. »

Elle vit que l'infirmière réfléchissait, essayant de prendre la meilleure décision pour la patiente.

« - Vous avez une demi-heure, soupira la petite blonde. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête tandis que les deux personnes vidaient les lieux à contrecœur. Elle attendit qu'ils referment la porte pour se tourner vers la jeune fille. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et l'appela plusieurs fois par son prénom, sans réponse. Elle continuait à gémir en tentait de se détacher, totalement imperméable au monde extérieur. Hermione se pencha vers elle et lui posa une main sur le visage, consciente de franchir toutes les lignes d'interdits professionnelles. Mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester impartiale dans ce cas-là. Elle allait l'aider, par tous les moyens qui étaient en sa possession.

L'adolescente se calma un peu, sentant une main fraiche contre sa joue, tandis que la jeune femme lui racontait tout un tas de paroles apaisantes. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et couler un regard bleu en direction du médecin.

« - Je vais te détacher, indiqua-t-elle. Reste tranquille, sinon je devrais t'entraver à nouveau, c'est compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Hermione se leva et entreprit de défaire les boucles des contentions qui lui retenaient les chevilles. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, mais la jeune fille était plus perturbée qu'autre chose par les liens. Et en cas de besoin, Hermione n'aurait aucun mal à la maitriser, ayant sa baguette à portée de main. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour défaire ses poignets, Morgana recula encore un peu. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement libre, elle frotta un instant la peau abîmée de ses poignets en regardant Hermione avec indécision. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. La jeune femme se rassit sur le lit, en face de sa patiente et attendit quelques secondes.

« - Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle à nouveau. »

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Bonsoir chers lecteurs! Comme je n'ai toujours pas avancé sur mon autre fic, je publie celle-ci pour faire passer le temps! J'ai eu pas mal de questions, je vois que je vous ai un peu chamboulé avec le chapitre précédent. Celui-là est-il à la hauteur de vos attentes ? <em>

_En effet, Morgana est la soeur -demi- de Severus et non sa fille. Donc, forcément je prends quelques libertés par rapport à l'histoire d'origine. Mais avec quelques calculs d'âge, c'est plausible, même si... Bon, nous allons faire comme si c'était une affaire qui roulait ;) On a pas vraiment d'indice sur ce qui se passe du côté de la famille Snape, Eileen est vraisemblablement décédée. Donc, mettons que Snape senior ait repris une femme. Mettons qu'il ait eu Severus tôt, avant la vingtaine. Si vous considérez que Morgana a 16 ans, et Severus 43 ans, vous avez le fil chronologique! _

_Mais que va bien pouvoir faire Hermione avec tout ça ?_


	3. Till my soul breaks free

**Chapitre 3 :** **'Jusqu'à ce que mon âme se libère'  
><strong>

« - Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle à nouveau. »

De la peur passa dans son regard.

« - Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Je suis là pour t'aider.

- Personne ne peut m'aider…

- Moi, je vais le faire, assura-t-elle calmement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère ?

- Il va me tuer, implora-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

- Personne ne peut te faire de mal maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que quelqu'un va te tuer ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as touché ? Est-ce que Gregory a voulu te faire du mal ? demanda Hermione avec un ton monotone. »

Ça lui demandait un effort remarquable pour conserver une attitude égale. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle renvoie sa propre peur sur sa patiente, mais c'était éprouvant compte tenu de toutes les hypothèses qui trottaient dans sa tête. Elle supposait nettement que la jeune fille avait été maltraitée, peut-être abusée, par un membre de sa famille.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Morgana. Tu n'es pas obligée de tout garder pour toi.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… pleura-t-elle. Il va me tuer…

- De qui parles-tu ? Tu parles de ton père ? essaya-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas faire ça… Je sais que c'est mal…

- Calme-toi maintenant, explique-moi ce qui est arrivé.

- C'est sa faute ! dit-elle avec incertitude. Il est venu avec son stupide copain ! Ils se sont moqués de moi, je ne suis pas une trainée ! hurla-t-elle en se redressant sur ses genoux. »

Hermione réagit promptement et l'attrapa par les épaules pour la forcer à se rassoir. La jeune fille lui attrapa le bras avec un regard suppliant à mesure qu'elle revivait certains souvenirs.

« - Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, il ne m'écoute jamais. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Il le laissait regarder.

- Est-ce qu'il faisait plus que regarder ? demanda Hermione, respirant lentement.

- Il le laissait faire, il n'a pas le droit… Ils n'ont pas le droit… Alors j'ai pris le couteau sur la table de la cuisine. Il ne m'a même pas fallu de force, ça s'est plongé dedans sans effort et il a arrêté de me toucher. Alors, j'ai continué.

- D'accord, articula Hermione.

- Aidez-moi…

- Je vais le faire, dit-elle gentiment en souriant. »

L'adolescente posa la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme, fixant le vide dans un état seconde tandis qu'Hermione lui caressait les cheveux. Elle avait encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser mais ça n'était pas le bon moment. Elle avait déjà repoussé pas mal de limites pour en arriver là. Et elle était consciente qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû s'autoriser autant de familiarités, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Au bout d'un moment, l'infirmière en chef revint dans la pièce. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt en voyant la patiente détachée et émit un son désapprobateur à l'intention d'Hermione sans pour autant attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle travaillait avec Hermione Granger depuis pas mal de temps et savait que parfois, elle avait des méthodes plutôt extrêmes. Mais après tout, elle avait décidé de ne pas en faire en scandale lorsque cela se révélait bénéfique. Néanmoins, elle pensait que Morgana Snape était dangereuse et ne devait pas être traitée comme une enfant apeurée. Mais ce n'était pas elle le psychiatre dans cette pièce.

« - Rattachez-la, demanda-t-elle. Il faut vraiment qu'on lui fasse un examen somatique avant de la remettre au contact des autres filles.

- Je pense qu'on devrait éviter les sangles, expliqua Hermione.

- Je suis le règlement de l'établissement.

- Je sais, mais elle serait plus calme sans.

- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que le médecin soit blessé, désolée. Rattachez-la, ou je le fais.

- Juste les poignets.

- Très bien, capitula Elise Nock. »

Contre toutes attentes, Morgana se laissa faire. Hermione l'attacha de nouveau aux barreaux du lit et l'infirmière sortit chercher le médecin de la prison. Fatiguée par sa crise précédente, l'adolescente se laissa faire avec une passivité certaine. Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'Erik Doyle contrôla ses réflexes pupillaires et prit sa tension, Elise en profita pour lui faire une prise de sang rapide. Le médecin contrôla sa température et nota que la jeune fille avait une légère fièvre, certainement dû à l'état de stress. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière notait consciencieusement les résultats des examens dans un dossier.

« - Vérifiez sa glycémie, et la SpO2 aussi, demanda-t-il. Présence de profondes coupures sur les avant-bras, auto-infligées par la patiente. On note également des hématomes sur les épaules. Je vais vous examiner le ventre maintenant, annonça le médecin. »

Comme la jeune fille ne semblait pas émettre d'objection, l'homme remonta son haut jusqu'à la poitrine et palpa son abdomen lentement.

« - Pas de contractures. Il y a présences d'hématomes sur le bord gauche. Blessure perforante sur le flanc suite à l'incident de ce matin. La plaie a été recousue. »

Ils continuèrent de dresser un bilan de la jeune fille pendant un long moment.

« - Très bien, j'en ai fini, annonça gentiment Erik à la jeune fille. Bon, il faut que je retourne du côté du bâtiment C, vous m'appelez s'il y a un problème ? »

Elise acquiesça. Morgana se tourna sur le flanc, autant que le lui permettait les attaches et ferma les yeux, visiblement désireuse d'ignorer la présence de tous ces gens à ses côtés.

« - Il faut faire un examen gynécologique, demanda Hermione à l'infirmière.

- Il ne nous faut pas le consentement des parents pour faire ça ? intervint le médecin.

- Seulement celui de la patiente, précisa l'infirmière. Je vais vous chercher ce qu'il faut.

- Vous pouvez vous en charger, Granger ? Je pense que ça serait mieux.

- Oui, je suis d'accord. Je remplierais les formulaires et les laisserais dans son dossier pour que vous puissiez les signer aussi. »

Tandis que l'homme quittait la pièce, Hermione se retrouva de nouveau seule avec l'adolescente qui somnolait à moitié. Elle reprit place sur le petit tabouret en métal et posa un bras sur les barrières de sécurité du lit.

« - Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle. Il faut qu'on te fasse un examen pour vérifier que tout va bien, tu comprends ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ? demanda Morgana avec un regard vide.

- Je te crois, mais il faut que tout soit noté dans ton dossier médical, Morgana. Il faut qu'une enquête soit ouverte pour punir les responsables.

- Non ! s'énerva-t-elle soudain, ça ne servira à rien !

- Du calme ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, il n'y aura pas de représailles pour ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, je suis là pour aider les gens. Quels que soient leurs problèmes… Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu signes un consentement pour cet examen.

- D'accord, dit-elle après un temps de réflexion. »

Elise revint un instant après dans la chambre. Hermione procéda calmement à l'examen de la jeune fille avec l'aide de l'infirmière. Elle essaya de se montrer le plus rapide possible pour éviter d'éterniser les choses plus longtemps que nécessaire, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça pour sa patiente. Même si elle doutait qu'elle puisse exploiter un quelconque résultat, la jeune femme réalisa néanmoins des prélèvements biologiques qui seraient consignés et utilisés par qui de droit ultérieurement si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

La jeune fille présentait quelques signes de traumatismes légers, mais rien qui n'aurait pu formellement corroborer sa version des faits. Il s'était écoulé trop de temps depuis qu'elle avait poignardé son frère et avait été placé en détention. Les blessures qu'elle avait pu avoir s'étaient résorbées ou avaient disparu. Hermione retira la paire de gants qu'elle portait et les jeta. Elle s'éloigna de leur patiente avec Elise Nock.

« - J'ai fini l'examen, déclara-t-elle. Il n'y a plus de raisons de la garder ici.

- Vous ne voulez pas faire un bilan psychiatrique ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, je n'en ai pas le temps. Et je ne pense pas que ça serait très révélateur de son véritable état psychique. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réellement un cas psychiatrique à proprement parler. Toute personne qui subit des traumatismes se montre perturbée.

- Elle a poignardé son frère, rappela l'infirmière en rangeant les outils d'examen pour les stériliser de nouveau.

- Il y a des circonstances à ne pas exclure.

- Je me permets de vous rappeler qu'aucune des versions n'est établie. Comprenez-moi bien, je n'essaye pas de me faire l'avocat du diable, mais il faut avancer prudemment sur ce genre d'affaire… J'ai vu passé beaucoup de gens ici. Et parfois, on se laisse avoir…

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas mon sentiment.

- C'est bien ce que je vous dis, des fois les sentiments nous induisent en erreur. »

L'infirmière en chef parlait sans animosité ni mauvaises intentions et Hermione prit note de ses paroles. Mais elle était intimement convaincue que Morgana n'avait pas inventé tout cela. Bien sûr, elle pouvait se tromper, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle le tiendrait pour acquis et agirait en conséquence.

Elle aurait dû être partie depuis des heures maintenant, et elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester d'avantage. Même si elle devait admettre qu'elle aurait préféré continuer à avoir l'adolescente sous les yeux.

« - Je reviendrais demain à la première heure, proposa Hermione à l'infirmière. »

Une fois le rendez-vous prit, la jeune femme récupéra ses affaires et ressortit le plus rapidement possible de l'établissement. La prison était située dans un quartier éloigné du centre de Londres, aussi était-elle venue en voiture, ne pouvant pas vraiment prendre le risque de transplanner n'importe où. Sur le chemin du retour, qui lui parut interminable, elle avait des tas d'idées en tête. Et elle ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Elle se gara sur un petit parking privée, à sa place habituelle et descendit de sa voiture au pas de course, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de leur cabinet privé. L'immeuble comportait quatre étages et les psychiatres le partageaient avec une boite de maintenance informatique qui occupait le premier étage, le rez-de-chaussée étant transformé en accueil. Les deux derniers étages appartenaient au patron de Hermione.

La jeune femme traversa le hall au pas de course, appela un ascenseur et se rendit directement au dernier étage. Une fois fait, elle se rua dans son bureau et prit à peine le temps de déposer ses affaires avant de se mettre à chercher frénétiquement dans ses tiroirs. Elle jeta négligemment plusieurs piles de dossiers qui la gênaient, ouvrant et fermant sans douceur les tiroirs. Elle repéra enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, un petit carnet de note à la couverture en cuir marron et s'en saisit, triomphante. Tournant les pages abimées et remplies par sa petite écriture ordonnées, elle chercha des yeux l'adresse dont elle avait besoin. Lorsqu'elle la trouva, elle plia la page de son carnet pour avoir accès facilement et décrocha son téléphone en composant machinalement un numéro.

« - _Metroplitan Police Service_, répondit une voix à l'autre bout.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Dr. Granger du cabinet George Hex, je suis psychiatre consultant pour le centre de Wormwood Fall et j'appelle pour une de leur patiente que je suis. J'aurais besoin de savoir où en est l'enquête de police, il s'agit d'un placement suite à une décision judiciaire.

- Très bien, donnez-moi le nom de la patiente.

- Morgana Elizabeth Snape.

- C'est noté. Je vous faxe les détails après autorisation.

- Merci ! »

Raccrochant le combiné, la jeune femme récupéra son petit calepin et s'avança vers la cheminé qui trônait dans son bureau. Elle se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette et annonça clairement l'adresse qu'elle avait relue quelques minutes plus tôt. L'instant d'après, elle apparut dans un salon qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, quatre ans auparavant. Des souvenirs lointains lui revinrent en mémoire, alors qu'elle s'était efforcée de ne plus y penser pendant toutes ces longues années.

Des pas précipités montèrent depuis un escalier sombre dans le couloir d'à côté et une haute silhouette noire apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, son hôte se figea sur place, figé par la surprise.

« - Bonsoir, Severus, commença la jeune femme, sentant la honte la submerger bientôt.

- Tu… Qu'est-ce que… »

Severus Snape se tut, lui coulant un regard suspicieux. Puis se reprit soudain, retrouvant une attitude calme et posée qui lui sciait d'avantage, drapé dans son éternelle robe noire de Maitre de Potions.

« - Tu pourrais demander avant d'entrer chez les gens, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

- J'ai une bonne raison pour me montrer impolie…

- Elle doit être sacrément importante ! Je pensais que 'ne jamais se revoir' impliquait de ne… jamais se revoir ? dit-il avec sarcasme. »

Hermione sentit tout son courage l'abandonner. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer et elle ne pouvait pas lancer le sujet de but en blanc, c'était bien trop délicat. Et le sorcier ne faisait rien pour l'aider visiblement. Mais même s'il devait être curieux dans le fond, elle savait pertinemment que son orgueil de serpentard n'était jamais loin. Et après tout, c'était elle qui était l'instigatrice de cette brillante idée de faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus.

« - J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… Et ça ne va pas être facile à entendre. »

Le ton solennel de la jeune femme sembla le convaincre et il fit un pas de plus dans son salon pour se rapprocher d'elle, la fixant bizarrement. Il fit signe qu'il écoutait, croisant les bras.

« - Tu sais que je travaille chez Hex... »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« - J'ai été appelé pour une consultation à woodfall, sur une nouvelle patiente. (Snape écoutait toujours, attendant de savoir en quoi cette conversation pouvait bien le concerner.) Et j'ai… La patiente, elle s'appelle Morgana Snape, énonça Hermione sans trouver de meilleure manière de faire. »

Un coup de poing de troll ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Hermione continua avant qu'il ne puisse poser de questions, désireuse d'éviter les suppositions.

« - D'après son dossier, c'est la fille de ton père… ta demi-sœur. J'aurais vraiment voulu mettre plus de tact là-dedans, mais je ne vois pas comment ! s'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras. »

Hermione se tut, attendant qu'il digère cette information. Elle vit tout un tas de sentiments passer sur son visage, et elle soupçonnait que ça ne devait pas refléter le degré de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit du Maitre de Potions. Snape avait toujours était un as dans la maitrise de soi et la tromperie, mais ce soir, elle devait admettre qu'il avait bien du mal à avoir une quelconque maitrise. A sa place, n'importe qui serait probablement tombé sur le premier siège donné en se posant tous un tas de questions aussi vitales qu'inutiles. Il n'en posa qu'une, droit comme un i, en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi est-elle à woodfall ? »

Très pertinent pour commencer. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, consciente que plus la discussion avançait plus elle se faisait annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles.

« - Eh bien, une altercation avec sa famille… Coups et blessures, les circonstances ne sont pas encore bien nettes.

- Mon père est impliqué là-dedans ? »

Hermione sentit une pointe de fureur percer dans sa voix.

« - Je ne sais pas, peut-être bien, répondit-elle prudemment.

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Seize ans, répondit la sorcière calmement.

- Seize… ! s'étrangla Snape. Par Merlin ! Je croyais que mon géniteur était mort, alors qu'il fricotait avec des femmes pendant ce temps !

- Oui, et bien… Je voulais te prévenir, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais être au courant. »

Severus lui tourna le dos en se passant une main dans les cheveux, toujours aussi longs et noirs que la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus. Peut-être même plus long. Lorsqu'il fit de nouveau face à la sorcière, elle se demanda si cette idée avait été aussi brillante que cela. Mais Morgana avait besoin d'aide, et elle ne viendrait certainement pas de sa famille. Et quelles que soient les circonstances, Severus et Morgana étaient apparentés, et elle devait savoir si elle pouvait espérer une aide du sorcier sur cette affaire ou non. Elle ne comptait forcer la main à personne, mais elle espérait sincèrement que Severus avait gardé assez d'intérêt pour la race humaine pour pouvoir intervenir.

« - Donc, tu me dis tout ça, parce que… demanda-t-il simplement.

- Parce que… Parce que c'est ta sœur ! affirma Hermione, un peu perdue.

- Demi-sœur.

- Peu importe. Tu aurais préféré que je te cache cette information ?

- Non, admit-il à contrecœur, je suppose que non.

- Je retourne à la prison demain matin, pour faire un bilan psychiatre et envoyer les preuves que nous avons à la police. Je veux qu'une enquête soit ouverte sur son frère et… »

Hermione se tut, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en dire autant. De une parce qu'elle n'avait pour le moment aucune preuve avérée, de deux parce que ça allait certainement rendre Severus furieux, de trois parce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout discuter de ce sujet avec lui. Dans une autre vie, elle avait appris des choses qu'elle aurait dû ignorer, et il avait fallu longtemps pour qu'il feigne de l'oublier.

Mais rien ne lui avait échappé.

« - Des preuves de _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il sans perdre le nord. »

Voyant que Hermione gardait le silence, en fuyant son regard, il se saisit de son menton et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui en occlumencie.

« - Je crois qu'elle a été abusée, sexuellement parlant. J'ai fait un examen cet après-midi. »

Severus blêmit en relâchant le menton de Hermione et fit les cents pas autours de son salon.

« - Bien, il a autre chose que je dois savoir ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Elle a tenté de se suicider ce matin… Severus, il faut vraiment que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, enchaina Hermione en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Et tu veux que ce soit _moi _?

- Tu es probablement le seul parent sain d'esprit de cette gamine !

- Et c'est pour dire ! cracha-t-il avec amertume.

- Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'elle n'est pas un cas psychiatrique à proprement parler, elle est juste perdue, et effrayée. Et blessée. Il lui faut quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas justement ton métier? pointa-t-il.

- Je suis son psychiatre, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour l'aider que de la voir dans cette prison. Il lui faut quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se libère de tout ça. Tu pourrais avoir un droit de visite pour commencer.

- Hermione ! s'emporta-t-il. Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez moi après tout ce temps, m'apprendre que j'ai une sœur dont j'ignorais l'existence ces seize dernières années et me demander de m'en occuper ! C'est… c'est…

- Tu as peur qu'elle te rejette ? comprit la jeune femme. »

Hermione frappa droit et juste, en pleine cible, comme à chaque fois. Snape lui lança un regard meurtrier, se maudissant pour avoir autorisé cette insupportable personne à emprunter sa cheminée dans un sombre passé. Sa seule présence lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu oublier, et qu'il avait pourtant gardés jalousement. Hermione savait parfaitement ce qui faisait mal chez l'être humain, Hermione voyait bien trop les faiblesses de son cœur pour sa propre sécurité. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se tenir si près de cette femme, parce qu'elle le briserait sans difficulté. Il tenta de regagner sa zone de sécurité, loin d'elle, mais elle avait resurgie bien trop près. Hermione Granger était la seule personne à avoir ce pouvoir sur lui, et il se maudissait d'être si faible, tout juste un gamin.

« - Viens avec moi demain matin, demanda-t-elle, tu pourras au moins la voir. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude et s'apprêta à faire une confidence qui lui coutait, c'était écrit sur son visage.

« - Elle a besoin d'aide, et tu sais exactement que je ne peux pas être cette personne. »

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Et voilà une suite! J'avais dis que je mettais en standbye, mais étant donné que j'ai avancé sur mon autre fic et que j'attends quelques reviews avant de publier la suite, je me suis dis que je pouvais bien m'occuper de celle-ci en attendant! J'ai longtemps hésiter sur le ton que je voulais donner pour ces retrouvailles pas très réjouissantes et je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais je ne vois pas plusieurs manières de tourner la chose. Evidement, ils sont génés et inconfortables, mais ils ont plus urgent à penser que cela il me semble? Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour savoir quelle sera la décision de Snape concernant sa soeur! Review, please! :)<em>


	4. My heart is high as the waves above me

**Chapitre 4 : Mon cœur s'est élevé jusqu'aux vagues qui me surplombent**

Cette nuit-là, Hermione resta éveillée un long moment, repassant les derniers évènements en boucle. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait prévu de revoir Severus Snape. Plus elle reprenait les termes de leur discussion, plus elle était convaincue de s'être montrée parfaitement idiote. Elle pensa à un millier de chose qu'elle aurait pu dire, et tout un tas qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Une boule au creux de son estomac lui indiquait qu'elle se sentait mal vis-à-vis de ce qui s'était passé... Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'analyser chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcés, elle passa à des considérations plus subjectives, tandis qu'elle commençait à somnoler. L'image de Snape s'imposa à son esprit, elle sentit de longs cheveux noirs caresser son visage. Une voix familière lui parla, elle sentit presque une main sur son épaule.

Lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla, elle resta immobile dans son lit un long moment, enfouie entre ses oreillers. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas voulu sécher toutes ses obligations et juste disparaitre quelque temps ? Mais elle avait des choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui. Elle partit de bonne heure, ne prenant pas la peine de passer par son bureau. La route était presque déserte à cette heure, et même s'il lui fallut presque une heure pour arriver au pénitencier, elle y fut avant midi. Une fois sur place, la jeune femme se dégourdit un instant les jambes, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir simplement transplanner pour arriver jusque-là, mais le Ministère le lui avait interdit dans le cadre de son travail avec des moldus.

Hermione récupéra son sac et le glissa sur son épaule, attrapant la veste de son tailleur noir de l'autre main. En fermant sa portière à clef, elle prit plus de temps que nécessaire, cherchant inconsciemment des yeux une silhouette familière. Mais elle était seule sur le parking désert de l'établissement. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à onze heures, visiblement, il ne comptait pas venir… Elle chassa la petite vague de douleur qui lui vrilla le cœur. Ce fut avec regret qu'elle se présenta devant la porte de la prison et passa les contrôles de sécurité jusqu'à arriver devant la salle de réunion du personnel.

« - La nuit a été courte on dirait ! »

Hermione sourit à l'infirmière en chef en secouant la main. Intérieurement, elle se demanda si elle avait l'air aussi fatiguée que ça… Peut-être bien.

« - Je vais commencer par faire un bilan sur Morgana Snape, proposa Hermione tandis qu'elle feuilletait le journal de bord de la nuit.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on la descende au confessionnal. »

Lorsque Hermione arriva au confessionnal en question, la patiente était déjà là. La pièce était petite et comportait pour tout mobilier un fauteuil qui tournait le dos à un petit bureau. La pièce servait aux psychiatres du centre pour leurs entrevues avec les patients, d'où le surnom que lui avait donné le personnel des lieux.

L'adolescente portait une paire de menotte et s'était recroquevillée sur le fauteuil noir, ses cheveux tombant négligemment autours de son visage. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la pièce, Hermione fit signe au gardien d'attendre à l'extérieur et il s'exécuta. Hermione contourna le bureau sans une once d'intérêt de la part de la jeune fille. Elle s'assit et sortit un bloc note, ne distinguant maintenant plus qu'une partie du dos de sa patiente. Intérieurement, elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule et que les choses allaient s'arranger, mais elle n'en avait aucunes certitudes, et elle avait déjà pris beaucoup trop de familiarités avec elle.

« - Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda calmement la jeune femme.

- A votre avis ? répondit-elle avec un sarcasme familier.

- Répond moi simplement, Morgana.

- Mal.

- Parce que tu es enfermée ici ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres raisons ?

- Ecoutez, oubliez ce qui s'est passé hier, dit-elle en se retournant. Toute cette merde de thérapie, vous perdez votre temps. Tout va bien, aussi bien que possible. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une tout autre personne devant elle. Voilà à quoi l'adolescente ressemblait lorsqu'elle comprenait que la vie était injuste et qu'elle essayait de se protéger avec la force de l'habitude.

« - Je sais que des fois, il est plus pratique de se montrer forte. Mais ici, dans cette pièce, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas là pour te juger…

- Bien sûr que si, chuchota-t-elle en s'adossant à son siège.

- Non, je suis là pour t'aider à y voir plus clair…

- C'est très clair. J'ai merdé, ma vie est encore plus pourrie qu'elle ne l'était. Fin de la discussion, docteur.

- Morgana, hier ça ne t'as pas fait du bien de te confier ?

- Peut être. Mais au final, aujourd'hui je suis toujours là, alors à quoi ça m'avance de flancher ? C'est juste plus dur de remonter la pente après. »

Hermione chercha un instant ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour répondre à ça. D'un côté, Morgana n'avait pas tort. Mais Hermione faisait son possible dans le meilleur intérêt de sa patiente et elle savait que parler à défaut de tout arranger, pourrait être grandement bénéfique. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à des adolescents coincés dans le même genre de situation. A vrai dire, Hermione avait l'habitude de travailler avec des enfants. Elle avait vu et entendus des tas de choses durant sa jeune carrière, et parfois, certaines choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir… Au début, ça avait été presque insupportable. Elle se réveillait la nuit en sueur, hantée par les récits de ses patients.

« - On doit me faxer des documents sur le déroulement de l'enquête, dit-elle pour essayer autre chose.

- Quelle enquête ?

- Une enquête a été ouverte, à la demande du chef d'établissement suite à tes examens d'hier. Les choses ne seront peut-être pas toujours comme aujourd'hui. Tu ne resteras pas enfermée ici toute ta vie, je ne pense pas que tu aies des troubles mentaux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? mordit-elle. Vous me connaissez depuis hier…

- Tu as regardé autours de toi ? Je m'occupe de patientes ici, qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi, tu peux me croire.

- Et si je ne voulais pas sortir ? »

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté.

« - Tu ne voudrais pas sortir d'ici ? répéta-t-elle.

- Peut-être pas…

- Tu as peur qu'on te force à retourner chez toi ?

- Ce n'est plus chez moi.

- Et ta mère ? Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?

- Ma mère… Ma mère n'est jamais assez sobre pour qu'on lui parle, dit-elle en rigolant macabrement. »

Hermione sentit le trouble dans la voix de l'adolescente.

« - Il y a d'autres options. Tu peux être placée dans un foyer jusqu'à ta majorité, je connais quelques établissements qui sont vraiment bien… Tu peux trouver une famille d'accueil également.

- Je veux juste qu'on m'oublie. Laissez-moi tranquille…

- Je ne peux pas te laissez tranquille. Si je ne m'intéresse pas à toi, personne d'autre ne le fera ici. Je suis là pour t'aider ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner.

- Abandonner ? Abandonner quoi ? Il ne me reste rien. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le gardien frappa à la porte et entra en s'excusant.

« - Navré de vous interrompre, visite urgente. Je dois l'amener au salon des familles.

- Maintenant ? »

Morgana se raidit d'un seul coup, tandis que la sorcière se levait pour accompagner le gardien. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir une réponse. Elle attendit que l'homme en uniforme escorte la jeune fille à l'extérieur du confessionnal et l'entraine dans le couloir.

« - Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

- Un membre de la famille, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Hermione s'impatienta alors qu'ils remontaient les immenses couloirs déserts de la prison. De temps à autre, des cris de patients venaient briser le silence tandis que la jeune femme avait milles hypothèses en tête. Est-ce que Snape se serait décidé à venir ? C'était bien son style de faire les choses à sa manière. Elle ne savait pas comment la confrontation allait se dérouler, ni de qui elle devrait se préoccuper le plus après cela. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés au niveau des entrées et qu'une énième grille s'ouvrait sur leur passage, un membre du personnel de la sécurité interpella Hermione.

« - Miss Granger, j'ai besoin de vous tout de suite.

- J'accompagne une de mes patientes et j'arrive…

- Tout de suite ! répéta le gardien. »

Fulminant, la sorcière se résigna et fut obligée de laisser Morgana entre les mains de son geôlier. Elle les retrouverait plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait réglé le problème dont elle ignorait la teneur. Un grand costaud au crâne rasé qui ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée sans lui donner la moindre information et Hermione perdait patiente à vitesse grand V. Surtout lorsqu'elle se figurait Morgana en train de tomber en face de Severus.

« - Vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'éclairer ? essaya-t-elle de nouveau.

- Nous arrivons. »

Sans un mot de plus, le gardien l'introduit dans une des pièces réservées à l'équipe de la sécurité. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt, essayant de se recomposer.

« - Il paraitrait que vous connaissez cet homme ?

- Oui, en effet. Quel est le problème ?

- Il n'est pas sur les registres de visites autorisées par la famille, je ne peux pas le faire entrer.

- En réalité, c'est un membre de la famille.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

- Ce que je m'efforce d'expliquer depuis une demi-heure, grincha Snape. »

Hermione leva une main dans sa direction sans le regarder.

« - Pas un mot. Je peux m'en porter garante, si vous autorisez la visite. C'est important, ajouta-t-elle à tout hasard. »

Et urgent, faillit-elle ajouter, en réalisant que si Severus était ici, il ne pouvait pas être avec Morgana en cet instant. Le sorcier en jean et en chemise noire, semblait très agacé par la situation, et encore plus nerveux qu'agacé, même s'il faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer nota la jeune femme. A force de sourire et de bonne foi, elle réussit à convaincre le crâne rasé de laisser passer le visiteur pour cette fois, qu'elle accompagnerait personnellement.

Au bout de dix minutes de discussion houleuse, ils sortirent de la salle de fouille et le même gardien de la sécurité les escorta de nouveau, cette fois-ci vers l'intérieure.

« - Vous pouvez nous conduire directement en salle des familles ? demanda Hermione. »

L'homme hocha la tête, utilisant son badge électronique pour ouvrir une porte. La jeune femme ralentit un peu l'allure pour laisser leur escorte en tête et pouvoir glisser quelques mots à Snape discrètement. Elle s'efforça de parler le plus naturellement possible…

« - Tu es venu…

- De toute évidence.

- Tu n'es pas le seul.

- Quoi ? »

L'homme lui coula un regard en biais, se raidissant.

« - Elle est en visite. Je pensais que c'était toi. Je préfère te prévenir…

- Trop aimable.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, pas de magie.

- Je ne suis pas idiot.

- Je ne suis pas naïve. _Pas_ de magie, Snape. »

Il agita la main comme dans l'intention de chasser une mouche désagréable, et Hermione avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'elle. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, elle sentait son angoisse augmenter. Elle doutait soudain fortement de sa bonne idée. Une confrontation ici pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions car ils passèrent la dernière porte de sécurité et se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle d'attente aux murs jaunes, pourvue de chaise en plastique. Sur leur gauche, une porte vitrée était gardée par un autre homme, Morgana se trouvait de l'autre côté, assise en face d'une petite table.

« - Un visiteur à la fois, Docteur, précisa le grand brun.

- Je sais, nous allons attendre, sourit la jeune femme. »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent penser à un plan d'action, la situation dérapa. De l'autre côté de la porte, la jeune fille hurla soudain et un bruit de métal cogna le sol. Le gardien fut à l'intérieur de la pièce en moins de quelques secondes, alors que la psychiatre n'avait pas encore enregistré la situation. Par l'ouverture, elle distingua soudain le corps de l'adolescente au sol. Un homme, grand et les cheveux aussi noirs que sa fille était à peine à quelques centimètres, le visage rouge de colère. Il était immobilisé par les bras puissants du gardien qui l'empêchait de faire un pas de plus en direction de la prisonnière.

Tout ce petit monde hurlait des ordres dans tous les sens.

« - Tu mériterais de…

- Ça suffit ! hurla l'homme en uniforme pour se faire entendre.

- Je te déteste ! cria Morgana en se tenant une partie du visage. »

Snape senior fit un pas vers sa fille, insensible au poids qui s'accrochait à son dos. Hermione sentit un mouvement près d'elle et vit une silhouette noire entrer dans la pièce. En quelques secondes une deuxième paire de bras ceintura Tobias Snape et il fut trainé hors de la salle dans le brouhaha général. C'est cet instant précis que choisirent les renforts pour arriver, alertés par le tumulte.

Se désintéressant du reste, Hermione entra dans la pièce pour s'assurer que Morgana n'était pas blessée. Elle était toujours assise sur le sol, à côté des chaises renversées, et se tenait la joue droite en tremblant de rage et certainement de peur, son regard fixé vers la porte. Hermione s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« - Morgana… Morgana ! »

Elle tourna un instant les yeux vers Hermione.

« - Est-ce que tu es blessée ? »

Mais l'adolescente n'écoutait pas un poil de ce qu'elle pouvait raconter. Hermione se redressa en entendant des pas revenir dans leur direction. Deux hommes en uniformes gris réapparurent et demandèrent des informations sur l'état de la prisonnière en s'approchant des deux femmes.

« - Je pense que ça peut aller, elle est un peu choquée… »

Le plus grand des deux attrapa sa radio pour annuler l'assistance médicale dans un grésillement sourd. Soudain, l'adolescente bondit sur ses pieds et eut un mouvement brusque pour s'avancer vers la porte encore ouverte de la salle des visites, mais l'autre maton lui attrapa le bras à une vitesse impressionnante.

« - Non ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. »

Severus venait de réapparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte, une lèvre légèrement ensanglantée, et une expression profondément choquée sur le visage. Morgana le fixait avec un regard étrange, Snape semblait totalement indécis.

« - Bon, je propose que tout le monde se calme ! ordonna la psychiatre. »

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers elle.

« - Tout va bien. Morgana tu t'assois, messieurs je vous propose d'aller faire un rapport d'incident pendant que quelqu'un reprends la surveillance de la visite.

- Pas après ce qui vient de se passer.

- S'il vous plait, insista-t-elle. C'est important.

- Il faut remplir le formulaire avant l'entrevue, précisa un des gardiens après un instant.

- Oui, oui… »

Hermione fit un mouvement de la tête à l'intention de Severus et le regarda s'éloigner un instant pour remplir le dit formulaire dans la salle d'attente. La jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers Morgana, qui avait redressé une des chaises et s'était assise dessus, les yeux écarquillés. Elle dévisagea Hermione un long moment.

« - Je ne comprends pas… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, eh bien… C'est compliqué. On éclaircira les circonstances un autre jour.

- Très bien, je vous laisse dix minutes, précisa un des gardiens en laissant entrer Severus. »

Hermione sourit gentiment à l'adolescente et fit un pas en direction de la sortie. Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Snape, il lui attrapa un instant le bras, lui coulant un regard indéchiffrable, puis finalement la libéra. Elle n'ajouta rien et sortit de la pièce, priant pour avoir fait le bon choix… A l'intérieur, les deux Snape se regardaient comme des bêtes curieuses. Morgana sentait très clairement que quelque chose de spécial était en train de se passer. Elle dévisagea le sorcier avec une lueur glaciale dans les yeux. Soudain, elle hoqueta de surprise en se levant à nouveau. Elle faillit presque renverser sa chaise et un coup sur la vitre de la part du gardien lui intima de ne pas s'emporter.

« - Vous êtes… vous êtes… »

Elle se tut, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Elle revit mentalement la photo qu'elle avait tellement contemplée depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvée dans de vieilles males. Elle représentait trois personnes. La jeune fille avait été capable de reconnaitre son père sur le cliché, accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et au regard chaleureux qui tenait un garçon d'une dizaine d'année contre elle. Au dos de la photo, elle avait simplement trouvé une petite légende. _Papa, Maman et Severus. _Il y avait eu d'autres clichés, montrant le garçon devenir un adolescent, mais aucune autre n'avait été prise en famille. Et alors qu'il devait avoir environ quinze ans, plus rien.

La jeune fille avait retourné les affaires entreposées au grenier dans l'espoir de trouver autre chose, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait mystérieusement disparut. Jusqu'à présent. Elle aurait reconnu ce visage entre mille, même avec toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées, la ressemblance était frappante. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les photos soient si vieilles. Elle s'était toujours figurée qu'ils ne devaient avoir que quelques années d'écart, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Severus était figé sur place, ne sachant pas comment réagir en face de la jeune fille. Indubitablement, il reconnaissait qu'il y avait des ressemblances entre eux, si ce n'était ce regard bleu qu'elle avait certainement hérité de sa mère. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais appris la conduite à suivre dans ce genre de circonstance. Il ne fréquentait déjà pas des adolescentes lorsqu'il était lui-même à Poudlard, alors qu'était-il censé faire avec vingt ans de plus ? C'était certainement la pire situation qu'il ait eu à vivre depuis longtemps.

Combattre des Mangemorts, ça il savait faire. Gérer une jeune fille désœuvrée, ce n'était pas du tout dans ses aptitudes. Pourquoi donc était-il venu ici ? La réponse était pourtant si simple qu'elle le désarçonna. Pour Granger. Et maintenant qu'il avait Morgana en face de lui, il se sentait indubitablement concerné…

« - Je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais… murmura Morgana. »

Severus comprit soudain qu'elle savait exactement qui il était, et qu'elle devait avoir conscience de son existence depuis un long moment, ce qui le déstabilisa encore plus. Elle lui coula un regard anxieux, attendant visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose pour désamorcer la situation. Mais qu'était-il censé dire ?

« - Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ton existence avant-hier soir, commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui est censé se passer à présent, mais j'ai l'impression que les choses ne peuvent pas empirer de toute manière… »

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Eh bien oui, vous m'avez convaincue de mettre la suite au vue de toutes les sympathiques reviews que j'ai eu ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il était un peu plus long que les autres mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment couper en plein milieu de l'action. Vous vous posez sans doute pas mal de questions vis à vis de ce qui vient de se passer et il y aura de plus amples explications dans le prochain chapitre! Il n'est pas encore écrit, donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le posterais. En attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci! :)<em>


	5. Don't need to understand

**Chapitre 5 : Aucun besoin de comprendre**

« - Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ton existence avant-hier soir, commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui est censé se passer à présent, mais j'ai l'impression que les choses ne peuvent pas empirer de toute manière… »

Piteuse entrée en matière, il aurait difficilement pu faire pire. Il nota le regard incertain de l'adolescente, chacun de ses tic nerveux, sa gestuelle. Sa carrière d'espions lui avait laissé des automatismes assez macabres. Mais son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer qu'il se trouvait en face de sa sœur. Cette jeune personne qui lui était totalement étrangère représentait une menace pour sa stabilité émotionnelle, et son inconscient faisait tout pour s'en protéger. Le fait d'avoir cette conversation au beau milieu d'une prison moldue ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. Mais c'était lui l'adulte, et puisqu'il avait décidé de venir, il fallait maintenant assumer ses actes. Des maigres informations qu'il avait eues par Granger, il en savait suffisamment pour se figurer que cette gamine avait probablement eu son compte de malheurs pour toute une vie. Et pensez à son père ne faisait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité. Il n'imaginait que trop bien les choses par quoi elle était passée… Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait été là, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

« - Je m'appelle Severus, dit-il d'un ton plus neutre, commençant pour le commencement.

- Je sais, s'empressa de répondre Morgana. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre aussitôt après, semblant se demander si ça pouvait l'ennuyer.

« - Comment le sais-tu au juste ? Tobias ?

- Non… Un jour, j'ai trouvé une photo à la maison.

- Une photo ? s'enquit Snape.

- Oui, avec papa et toi. Et ta mère, je suppose… Il y avait ton nom dessus.

- Je vois… »

Morgana avait des tas de questions à poser, et elle avait imaginé cet instant des centaines de fois. Mais maintenant qu'il avait basculé dans la réalité, elle était pétrifiée. Pétrifiée à l'idée de dire la mauvaise chose, ou bien de le fâcher. S'il apprenait certaines choses qu'elle avait faites, peut-être allait-il se raviser et partir. Peut-être qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais, qu'il ne voudrait pas connaitre une personne capable de vouloir tuer. Elle regretta soudain d'avoir poignardé son frère, si ça lui enlevait celui-ci, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. C'était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait se rattacher…

« - Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, avoua Severus, optant pour la franchise. Je suppose que tu as eu le temps de te poser des tas de questions depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je pensais que tu vivais avec ta mère, je ne pensais pas que tu… »

Elle se tut soudain, n'osant pas continuer.

« - Que j'étais si vieux ? ajouta le sorcier en haussant un sourcil. »

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête. Il lui lança un sourire en coin, un peu ironique qui la rassura immédiatement.

« - Les affaires de famille semblent compliquées chez nous, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il. Tobias s'est probablement remarié après la mort de ma mère.

- Ils ne le sont pas, mais papa a tenu à me reconnaitre… Désolée pour ta mère…

- J'ai entendu certaines choses peu joyeuses sur ta situation…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! coupa Morgana d'une voix inquiète. »

Severus lui coula un regard interrogateur en écartant les mains sur la table. L'adolescente détourna le regard et contempla le sol, tandis que Snape réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais autant percer l'abcès immédiatement. Il n'allait pas faire comme s'il n'était au courant de rien et que la situation était parfaitement normale car elle ne l'était pas.

« - Je pense que c'est exactement ce que je crois, au contraire. Ecoute, nous n'avons pas le temps de tourner autour du pot, et je n'ai pas d'excellentes manières, je m'en excuse. J'ai vécu avec ton père avant toi, je sais comment les choses fonctionnent… Quoi que tu aies fait pour te retrouver ici, je pense que ce n'était pas gratuit. Et il doit y avoir un moyen de t'en faire sortir, même si je ne sais pas encore lequel. »

La jeune fille le regarda fixement, accusant le choc. Il voulait la faire sortir. Il voulait réellement l'aider, c'est ce qu'il venait de dire ! Elle avait soudainement terriblement envie de pleurer et elle se retenait pour ne pas avoir l'air de la gamine qu'elle était encore.

« - Je suppose que ça va prendre du temps, continua Severus. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire en sorte que ce bâtard ne soit plus autorisé à t'approcher. »

Morgana réalisa soudain qu'il parlait de son père, de leur père, à cause de l'altercation dont il avait été témoin un peu plus tôt. La jeune fille chercha ses mots, prise de doute…

« - C'était ma faute, expliqua-t-elle, tout à l'heure. C'était ma faute… »

Severus ne comprenait pas. Il la dévisagea longuement.

« - Il était simplement venu voir comment j'allais. C'est moi qui l'aie mis en colère. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais revoir ma famille, que je préférais me tuer. Je lui ai dit que j'avais voulu me suicider puisque personne ne se souciait de moi… »

A présent, le sorcier pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Morgana tendit qu'elle lui racontait sa version des faits. Totalement surprenante. Est-ce qu'elle était réellement en train de le défendre ? Severus ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Les souvenirs qu'il avait de son père étaient tellement misérables qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver de l'amour là-dedans. Mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper, Morgana aimait son père.

« - Tout ça c'est ma faute, sanglota-t-elle. Je passe mon temps à le provoquer ! Il m'a frappé quand je lui ai dit que je voulais me tuer… Il m'a dit que ma mère était restée à l'hôpital avec Gregory et –.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, coupa Severus. J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de dire que Tobias n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ?

- Quoi ? Non, c'est le cas ! Je veux dire, je sais qu'il s'emporte souvent et que j'ai pris beaucoup de corrections, mais je n'y étais pas pour rien…

- J'ai du mal à te suivre…

- Il ne voulait pas m'envoyer ici, c'est ma mère qui l'a demandé au juge. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer elle-même lorsqu'elle a appris pour Gregory, elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot depuis…

- Une minute, Gregory, qui est-ce ?

- C'est mon… demi-frère, répondit Morgana un peu hésitante. Je pensais que tu savais. »

L'ancien Mangemort fixa l'adolescente, en essayant de se peindre un tableau mental de cette famille. Il avait l'impression que la situation était encore plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Pour commencer, il s'était figuré que son père était le responsable de ce merdier. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était innocent, mais Morgana ne semblait pas lui tenir vraiment rigueur pour tout ça, étrange… Et il avait immédiatement remarqué la manière qu'elle avait de donner du 'papa' contre du 'ma mère'.

« - Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as atterri ici pour une affaire de coups et blessures…

- Oui, et bien… »

Soudain, elle se tut, incapable d'en dire d'avantage. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait, s'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir son regard horrifié. Jusqu'à présent, il semblait la comprendre, et même s'inquiéter un peu pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher.

« - Alors, si je comprends bien, ton frère t'as violentée et tu t'aies défendue ? Il a atterri à l'hôpital et toi en prison ? »

Morgana confirma d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler. Elle vit son interlocuteur s'adosser à sa chaise, semblant réfléchir. Elle n'avait probablement jamais été aussi angoissée de sa vie.

« - Eh bien, tu n'as pas dû y aller de main morte… »

Cette fois la jeune fille ne put arrêter la vague d'émotion qui la submergeait et elle se mit lamentablement à pleurer malgré toute sa bonne volonté. C'est cet instant précis que choisit le gardien pour les interrompre, ne laissant pas le loisir à Severus d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour tenter de la consoler. Mais de toute manière, qu'aurait-il pu bien dire ? Il n'était pas doué pour ça. Où diable aurait-il trouvé le courage de consoler une adolescente en pleurs ?

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, il eut l'impression de reprendre pied dans un autre monde. Il n'avait passé que quelques minutes dans cette salle impersonnelle au possible, et pourtant, ça lui avait paru durer des heures. Il planta son regard dans celui de Hermione, assise patiemment sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Elle semblait indécise, mais pas autant que lui. Des tas de questions lui passaient en tête. La jeune femme se leva pour le rejoindre, et jeta un regard à sa patiente au passage. Un agent de sécurité était en train de lui remettre des menottes pour la reconduire en cellule. On les pria de quitter les lieux et ils furent escortés hors de la zone de visite.

« - Il faut que je te parle, commenta Snape.

- J'ai d'autres patients à voir avant de partir, précisa Hermione. On peut se retrouver chez moi ce soir, je m'arrangerais pour ne pas finir tard.

- Parfait. Préviens–moi lorsque tu seras rentrée. »

Sans un mot de plus, Severus Snape sortit encore plus préoccupé qu'il n'était entré de cette prison. Il eut le plaisir de retrouver son nouvel ami au crâne rasé qui le fouilla de près, avec un peu trop de hargne à son goût avant de passer la porte principale du pénitencier de woodfall. Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à régler, et tout un tas de souvenirs s'étaient réveillés.

Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver de nouveau en face de son père. Encore moins recevoir un coup de poing de son salopard de père. Mais il le lui avait bien rendu. Severus n'avait plus rien du petit garçon que les violentes disputes de ses parents terrifiaient. Il avait appris à encaisser les coups sous l'éducation de Tobias, et dans un certain sens cela c'était révélé utile. D'une façon perverse, cela l'avait même aidé à supporter beaucoup de choses durant sa vie de Mangemort. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne pourrait pardonner à son père de l'avoir abandonnée elle. Il avait vécu la déchéance de sa mère avec une lucidité douloureuse. Si Hermione s'était amusée à jouer les psychiatres sur sa personne, elle en aurait sans doute conclue que c'était à cause de la souffrance d'Eileen Snape que son fils c'était évertué si longtemps à rester fidèle à Lilly Potter, incapable d'être coupable d'abandonner un amour à son tour. Mais Severus était plus que lucide sur sa personne, et il n'avait besoin de personne pour savoir que ses comportements psychotiques étaient liés à son enfance.

Revoir Tobias l'avait moins ébranlé qu'il ne l'aurait cru cependant. L'homme avait considérablement vieilli durant toutes ces années et n'était plus fidèle au souvenir de son fils. Il avait gagné pas mal de rides, et ses cheveux avaient commencé à grisonner. Ils les portaient plutôt courts désormais, et son visage en paraissait moins strict. Severus aussi avait probablement eu un impact considérable sur son géniteur. Mais outre les insultes qui avaient servies de préambule à leurs échanges de coups de poings, aucunes autres paroles n'étaient sorties.

Et voilà qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger pour finir cette atroce journée. C'était probablement l'évènement le plus anodin de ces dernières heures, et pourtant, c'était tout un drame à lui seul.

Lorsqu'il se présenta devant sa porte huit heures plus tard, la tension n'était pas redescendue d'un cran. La jeune femme lui ouvrit rapidement et elle constata qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer. Elle le voyait rarement porter des vêtements moldus, et elle devait admettre que l'image était assez déroutante. Quant à elle, elle avait troqué son tailleur contre un pantalon de sport violet et un débardeur noir. Beaucoup moins chic et beaucoup plus agréable.

« - Tu as déjà diné ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- D'accord, laisse-moi juste réchauffer un petit quelque chose et j'arrive. »

Tandis que la jeune femme s'éclipsait dans la cuisine et que Severus l'entendait farfouiller, il s'assit sur le canapé, disposé directement en face de la bibliothèque. N'est pas miss je-sais-tout qui veut. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione réapparut avec un bol contenant vraisemblablement des nouilles, ou approchant. Elle augmenta la lumière de la pièce d'un coup de baguette et s'assit en tailleur devant sa table basse, à même le sol, sur un tapis épais. Snape la regarda avec une sensation de familiarité nostalgique…

« - J'ai reçu des informations concernant ta sœur, déclara-t-elle. Vraisemblablement, la police va conduire un interrogatoire de la famille. Si certaines choses concordent, il se pourrait que Morgana repasse en jugement.

- Qu'est-ce qui est censé concorder ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne suis pas certaine, je n'ai pas les détails de l'enquête. Mais je suppose qu'ils vont interroger ses parents, pour savoir s'ils soutiennent la version de Morgana.

- Et pourrait-on m'expliquer cette satanée version ?

- Je pensais que vous en aviez parlé tout à l'heure…

- Eh bien, il y a un certain nombre de choses dont nous avons parlé, mais difficile de résumer seize ans d'absence en dix minutes.

- Je suppose, oui.

- Et il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dire.

- Alors, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire. »

Snape coula un regard noir à la jeune femme, mais elle y était habituée.

« - Tu as remarqué sa différence de rapports avec ses parents ? demanda-t-il pour contrer.

- Oui. Il est évident qu'elle a désespérément besoin de l'attention de sa mère, mais elle n'a pas semblé l'obtenir. Je n'aurais pas pensé que ton père se présenterait…

- Morgana a de l'affection pour lui, beaucoup. Ça me dépasse.

- Elle a dû reporter la totalité de ses relations parentales sur lui pendant toutes ces années. Elle m'a dit que sa mère était alcoolique.

- Et cette histoire avec son frère ? insista le sorcier. »

Hermione se força à avaler une partie de son repas en réfléchissant. Mais elle se rendit compte que Snape avait déjà compris et qu'il essayait simplement d'avoir des confirmations.

« - Quelque chose m'a choqué dans ce qu'elle a dit… Tout à l'heure, lorsque Tobias l'a frappée dans la salle de visite, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle avait tenté de se suicider. »

Hermione coula un regard en biais à son invité.

« - J'ai l'impression que c'est plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air… nota Hermione. Personne n'est totalement noir ou blanc, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Même si tu détestes profondément ton père, il est probable que Morgana soit importante pour lui. C'est sa fille, et elle a été abusée par le fils de sa compagne. La dualité doit être grande.

- J'ai du mal à envisager qu'il s'intéresse à ses enfants, ça ne m'en a pas laissé un souvenir très avenant comme tu le sais.

- Oui, mais toi c'était différent. Il y avait Eileen entre vous. »

Hermione se tut, consciente qu'elle marchait sur des platebandes. Elle évitait d'ordinaire d'aborder ce sujet. Elle savait, en tant que psychiatre et en tant qu'amante, que la vie et la personnalité de Severus avait était construite par rapport à sa perception maternelle. Et plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle trouvait une logique dans les faits présents. Mais si elle le disait à voix haute, il était probable que son salon soit ravagé par un cataclysme.

« - Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça. J'ai d'autres soucis.

- C'était mon intention. Si le juge décide de relaxer Morgana, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser retourner là-bas. Ils vont la détruire.

- Alors quoi ? La prendre chez moi ? Enfin, Hermione, regarde-moi ! J'ai l'âge d'être son père, je suis incapable de m'occuper d'une gamine, et par-dessus-tout je suis un sorcier ! Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec moi ?

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te donne mon avis ?

- Ton avis de psychiatre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça avec moi…

- Si tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire, je ne le dirais pas. »

Hermione posa son bol de nouilles sur la table basse et ramena les genoux vers sa poitrine. Elle était en train de jouer avec le feu, et elle allait se brûler d'un instant à l'autre. Analyser Snape n'était pas une brillante idée, et le lui faire remarquer encore moins. Mais si personne ne lui mettait les yeux en face des trous, la situation ne risquait pas de s'améliorer. Et de toute manière, elle avait déjà brûlé tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. Il est difficile d'entretenir une relation avec une personnalité que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vouloir soigner.

Après un long moment de silence, Snape riva un regard de marbre sur elle. Une pierre tombale aurait sans doute été plus accueillante. Elle comprit qu'il se préparait à entendre une autre de ses agréables vérités.

« - Parle.

- Je pense que tu es effrayé que Morgana puisse être placée sous ta responsabilité parce que tu ne veux pas en apprendre d'avantage sur sa relation avec ton père. Parce que s'il s'avère que Tobias se préoccupe de Morgana, elle aura une chose que tu n'as jamais eu. Et tu ne sais pas comment tu pourrais réagir. Tu penses que tu serais capable de la haïr pour ça. Et tu penses aussi que si tu n'arrives pas à te faire aimer par ta sœur, tu auras échoué là où le meurtrier de ta mère a réussi, et ça non plus tu ne pourras pas le supporter. »

La lampe à huile posée sur le bord de la table basse vacilla. Hermione resta de marbre en scrutant le visage du sorcier.

« - Tu m'aurais lancé un sortilège impardonnable que ça m'aurait probablement fait le même effet, commenta Severus, de glace.

- Si tu ne veux pas savoir, alors ne demande pas.

- Il est impossible de se tenir dans la même pièce que toi sans sentir ce regard de condescendance.

- Condescendance ? s'énerva Hermione. S'il y a bien une chose que je n'ai jamais été avec toi, c'est être condescendante ! Je te le répète, si tu refuses d'entendre, ne demande pas !

- Tu aimes tellement tenter de me sauver de mes démons, ricana-t-il.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rivaliser avec une morte. »

Hermione sentit parfaitement qu'elle venait de franchir la frontière, et elle regretta un instant ses derniers mots, puis se ravisa. Ramener sur le tapis ce genre de sujet était probablement une très mauvaise idée. Mais tout le problème avait toujours été là, c'était ce qui les avait toujours séparés. Et elle savait qu'il ne s'en débarrasserait jamais. Hermione ne pouvait pas remplacer Eileen Prince. Elle l'avait accepté depuis longtemps, et ils avaient tenté de faire comme si rien n'avait jamais existé. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas d'elle dont il était question. Une gamine avait besoin d'attention, et il était le seul à pouvoir la lui donner. Il fallait que Severus face la paix avec lui-même, d'une manière ou d'une autre et mette de côté ses propres fantômes.

« - Toujours à taper là où ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Severus en contemplant la bibliothèque.

- Tu sais bien qu'il faudra que nous ayons cette conversation un jour.

- Certainement pas avant ma mort, dit-il en se levant. Ta salle de bain est toujours au même endroit ? »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête en le regardant se diriger vers le petit couloir qui menait à sa chambre et à la salle de bain de la petite maisonnette. Snape pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte, verrouillant d'un sortilège derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lavabo et eut tout le loisir de contempler son reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus. Ses cernes ressortaient d'autant plus sur sa peau blanche que ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière. Il s'appuya sur les bords de la vasque en réfléchissant. Sur une petite commode blanche à côté du lavabo, était posée une boite à bijoux négligemment refermée dont le contenu se rependait quelque peu à l'extérieur. Un collier de perle dépassait d'un bord, laissant entrevoir l'intérieur de la boite. Un flacon de parfum dont il connaissait parfaitement l'odeur était posé un peu plus loin. Son regard était attiré par une petite forme brune à l'intérieur du coffret à bijoux. Il releva le couvercle d'une main et s'arrêta un instant, indécis. Puis il s'empara de l'objet en question, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il s'agissait d'un origami, plié à l'aide de la magie, représentant une loutre.

C'était lui qui l'avait confectionné, le soir de noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, quatre ans auparavant. Pour elle.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'ait gardé après tout ce temps.

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Allez, vous avez bien mérité la suite! ;) Un chapitre un peu déroutant peut-être? Comme quoi, j'ai l'impression que Hermione ne devrait pas trop fouiller chez les autres. J'espère que vous avez aimé votre lecture, j'attends vos reviews! Le chapitre suivant mettra plus de temps à arriver car nous sommes en pleines période d'examens pour les étudiants, et je n'échappe pas à la règle malheureusement! Mais je peux vous dire qu'il y aura une tête connue dans le prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez ;) A bientôt!<em>


	6. Too lost to lose

**Chapitre 6 : Trop perdue pour avoir quelque chose à perdre**

Hermione travaillait au cabinet Hex aujourd'hui. Elle avait plusieurs rendez-vous avec des clients réguliers, dont certains étaient des sorciers. Son patron était là également, dans le bureau en face de sien et était déjà en entrevue avec un patient. La jeune femme contempla l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée et vérifia l'heure en tapotant du doigt sur le rebord d'une machine à écrire. Elle était en train de rédiger un rapport de ses dernières observations concernant Amanda, la jeune femme de la prison. Soudain, le téléphone posé sur son bureau sonna en la faisant sursauter. Elle décrocha et reconnut la voix de la réceptionniste.

« - Une personne de chez Harrow & Black est là pour vous.

- Faites la monter, s'il-vous-plait, demanda Hermione en raccrochant. »

Harrow & Black, avocats spécialistes du tribunal du Mangenmagot. Et surtout Lux Black, avocate hargneuse et amie de Hermione, mariée à un juge moldu, Fredrich Vilberg depuis quelques années déjà. Les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées lorsque Lux avait demandé les services d'un psychiatre pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur, Deanna, comme leurs parents avaient refusé de voir la réalité en face. Depuis, elles étaient restées en contact.

Lorsque Lux arriva, elle lui lança un sourire sincère. Fidèle à elle-même, elle portait une robe de sorcière noire et cintrée à la taille par une ceinture en argent. Ses cheveux sombres étaient attachés en chignon soigneux et ses yeux maquillés de noir. Une apparition venue d'un autre mode, et dans un certain sens, Lux Black pouvait être vraiment redoutable lorsqu'on se retrouvait sur son chemin. Hermione n'aurait pas aimé être dans la partie adversaire, pour sure. L'avocate avait le talent certain de disséquer la vie et les choix d'une personne pour en révéler les moindres erreurs. Sur ce point, elles étaient plutôt semblables. Mais ce n'était pas pour ses qualités au barreau que la jeune femme lui avait demandé de venir.

Hermione referma la porte de son bureau et vérifia que les sortilèges étaient bien activés, pour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse avoir accès à leur conversation.

« - Eh bien, eh bien, commença Lux, cette histoire me parait bien étrange. J'ai été surprise de recevoir ton courrier hier soir.

- Je m'en doute, mais j'avais besoin de quelques précisions, alors j'ai pensé à toi.

- J'en ai parlé à Fredrich, expliqua l'avocate. Bien évidemment, il est difficile d'apprécier la situation sans avoir tous les détails…

- J'en suis consciente. Je voudrais juste avoir une idée de ce qui pourrait se passer…

- D'après lui, ce genre de situation dépend essentiellement de l'appréciation du juge vis-à-vis de la famille. Dans notre cas, avec une bonne argumentation mettant en évidence le peu de stabilité familiale, il est possible qu'un placement soit envisagé. »

Lux pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant.

« - Une mère alcoolique, un père violent et un demi-frère suspecté de viol, il est clair que peu de personne aurait l'idée de remettre cette petite chez elle. Il faut d'ores et déjà oublier ça tant que l'enquête de police n'est pas terminée, il y aura un nouveau jugement uniquement si les preuves matérielles sont suffisantes. Et d'après ce que tu me dis c'est mal parti…

- Eh bien, j'ai procédé à un examen pour détecter des traces d'abus sexuel, mais je t'avouerais qu'il y a peu de chance d'avoir quoi que ce soit…

- Dans ces conditions, aucun jury ne sera enclin à revoir son internement.

- Est-ce que ça ferait une différence s'il y avait un témoignage fiable ?

- De qui ? demanda Lux en levant un sourcil. »

Hermione réfléchissait en même temps à la réponse.

« - Je pense… qu'il me serait possible de parler à son père.

- Je ne te suis pas ?

- Tu sais, les familles en savent souvent plus qu'elles ne veulent bien le voir.

- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, en tant qu'avocate, ne fait pas ça. Laisse la police s'en charger.

- Il ne parlera pas à la police.

- On pourrait te taxer de vouloir influencer le père, et ça rendrait tout témoignage sans valeur. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en mêles autant honnêtement… C'est une de tes patientes, pas ta fille, pointa-t-elle.

- Je sais… concéda Hermione. Mais si un placement était à envisager, est-ce que ton mari pense que le juge privilégierait la famille proche ?

- Si certaines conditions sont remplies, bien sûr.

- Même si le Ministère devait s'en mêler ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu es en train de faire quelque chose de très louche, Granger !

- Mais non, j'essaye juste d'aider un peu... Cette gamine est vraiment paumée.

- Comme tous les autres patients que tu vois tous les jours, répliqua Lux. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Il se pourrait que j'aie besoin d'un avocat prochainement, déclara la psychiatre. Tu es habilitée à traiter des affaires moldues ?

- Oh non, oh non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu ne me mêleras pas à ça sans que j'ai les détails ! Si je dois me salir les mains, je veux savoir dans les draps de qui !

- Je n'ai pas envie que l'affaire s'ébruite.

- C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à tellement parler… ironisa l'avocate.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, on pourrait m'interdire d'intervenir sur cette affaire, par conflits d'intérêts. Et je ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant ! »

Hermione vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans le regard bleu de son interlocutrice. Une expression choquée lui répondit.

« - Oh non, la famille proche dont tu parles, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un sorcier particulièrement désagréable avec qui tu t'es compromise !

- Si c'était le cas ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Hermione ! Il me semblait que nous avions déjà eu cette conversation !

- Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Les choses me sont tombées dessus, je ne pouvais pas…

- Laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger ? coupa Lux. Dis plutôt que tu ne voulais pas !

- Eh bien, peut-être que je me sentais concernée…

- Nous y revoilà, soupira l'avocate. »

S'en suivit une discussion houleuse entre les deux amies. Lux voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette soudaine proximité. Après tout ce temps, et toute cette énergie dépensée à s'éloigner et à prétendre oublier, elle n'était pas certaine que Hermione puisse accuser le choc. Même si celle-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte, Lux était persuadée que la jeune femme allait en souffrir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pas besoin d'être psychiatre pour le deviner. Et cela la sidérait que Hermione soit incapable de voir les plus simples vérités dans son propre comportement alors qu'elle passait son temps à analyser celui des autres.

Mais Hermione savait que tout ceci appartenait au passé. Ce n'était qu'une attirance de jeune fille, qui s'était transformé en passion commune. Et puis les choses avaient passé, comme elles passent souvent dans la vie. Hermione avait évolué, avait appris, avait tenté. Mais ils étaient bien trop différents, il y avait beaucoup trop d'obstacles. Snape trainait beaucoup trop de bagages derrière lui pour pouvoir être libre. Oui, elle en était persuadée, tout ceci appartenait au passé. Elle pourrait gérer cette situation. Elle pouvait même le revoir sans en être bouleversée. N'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle faisait exactement la chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire dans ce genre de cas. Tenter de noyer la réalité avec des certitudes pour se rassurer. Mais si elle cherchait un peu, là au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était pas certaine d'afficher la même sérénité qu'à l'extérieur. Et elle devait faire quelque chose dans cette histoire, peu importe ce que ça lui coutait de se retrouver en face de Severus.

« - Je te préviens, Hermione. Un matin, tu vas te réveiller et tu te demanderas pourquoi tu souffres tellement que tu ne peux t'empêcher de pleurer. Tu n'as jamais tourné cette page, et tu sais exactement quelle partie de ton cerveau mettre en standby pour ne pas te le rappeler.

- Je ne crois pas que…

- Hey, ça ne concerne que toi, inutile de tenter de me convaincre. Je te dis juste que ça fait quatre ans que vous avez rompu et tu n'as pas même cherché à rencontrer quelqu'un. Tu prétends que tu ne trouves personne qui t'intéresse, mais tu cherches quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Sauf que personne ne peut lui ressembler.

- C'est faux ! s'indigna Hermione. Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un qui lui ressemble ! Et je suis sortie avec des hommes depuis !

- Qui ? Des gars dont tu ne te rappelais pas le nom trois jours après ?

- Lux !

- Hermione ! imita-t-elle sur le même ton. Ose me dire que tu ne les compares pas à lui ?

- Je ne compare personne.

- Quelle foutue menteuse, déclara l'avocate avec une sourire diabolique. Et ce type, professeur de math, cheveux longs, allure de bad boy ? De qui est-ce que tu essayes de te moquer ? Tu cherches exactement le même schéma, et je suis bien persuadée que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu tentes désespérément de réparer ce qui a foiré avec lui. Qui est la psychiatre de nous deux ? C'est sidérant… »

Hermione garda le silence un moment, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir la tête haute.

« - J'avais à peine vingt ans, j'étais naïve, j'ai fait une bêtise, d'accord ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas capable de passer à autre chose.

- Hum hum, marmonna Lux faisant mine de ne pas l'écouter.

- Je suis sérieuse !

- Très bien. Alors je suppose que si j'ouvre le tiroir de ce bureau, je n'y trouverais pas le livret de correspondance que vous avez partagé. »

Hermione accusa le choc, constatant que son amie la connaissait décidément mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Et elle n'avait absolument rien à opposer à cela, car elle savait pertinemment ce que contenait le troisième tiroir de son bureau. Un coup fatal. Mise au pied du mur, oui, elle admettait qu'elle n'avait pas pu le jeter. Parce que si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait perdu toute trace de leurs échanges, et peut-être que les choses se seraient dissous dans l'irréel. En conservant précieusement ce carnet, elle avait une preuve matérielle pour rappeler à son esprit qu'elle n'avait rien imaginé. Force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas voulu oublier aussi fort qu'elle le pensait…

Après ça, Lux n'insista pas, comprenant que le reste ne dépendait pas d'elle mais de Hermione. Comme la jeune femme avait rendez-vous dans peu de temps avec un de ses patients, les deux femmes se dirent au revoir et Hermione raccompagna son amie jusque dans le hall. Le reste de la journée fila à vive allure, bercée par une routine agréable qui permettait à Hermione de mettre le reste de côté. Bien souvent, les personnes qu'elle suivait au cabinet George Hex souffraient de problèmes bien moins conséquents que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir au pénitencier. C'était plutôt apaisant, de voir de manière plus palpable les progrès qu'elle pouvait faire avec eux. Les dialogues étaient plus faciles et la prise en charge moins lourde. Et elle aurait bien été en peine de faire quelque chose de plus complexe cette après-midi, tant son esprit était chamboulé par les dernières paroles de Lux Black. Hermione avait du mal à essayer de black lister son esprit d'avantage. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, le maigre réconfort qu'elle ressentait en laissant certaines choses de côté ne parvenait pas à chasser ses angoisses.

Elle était dans une position délicate, et elle en prenait conscience seulement maintenant.

Dans quelle mesure ses rapports avec Severus auraient-ils pu s'améliorer ? Surtout si elle était forcée de le tirer elle-même jusqu'à la vérité. Le simple fait qu'elle se pose soudain cette question était totalement inappropriée ! Elle aurait peut-être dû passer le relai à quelqu'un d'autre sur cette affaire. Mais elle avait promis à Morgana de l'aider, elle l'avait assurée qu'elle se souciait d'elle et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber. Quelle exemple aurait-elle fait si elle avait tourné le dos maintenant, s'enfuyant en courant parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas souffrir de faire face à ses émotions ? Il fallait y penser avant, Lux avait raison sur ce point. Et sur certains autres…

Lorsque la jeune femme prit soin de fermer les locaux à l'aide de sorts de verrouillage, son patron était déjà parti depuis une bonne heure. La jeune femme était simplement restée plus longtemps pour finir de taper son rapport sur Amanda. Et probablement s'empêcher de rentrer trop vite chez elle et de cogiter. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire le tour du bâtiment pour transplanner chez elle, elle fut prise d'une drôle d'impulsion.

Elle atterrit dans une petite rue résidentielle, de classe moyenne, dont les maisons étaient somme toute identiques. Elle marcha quelques secondes pour repérer le numéro qui l'intéressait sur une boîte aux lettres en fer rouillée. La sorcière s'avança dans l'allée, sac à l'épaule et ouvrit la porte extérieure pour frapper rapidement. Elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigèrent dans sa direction après quelques instants, tandis que les lampadaires de la rue s'allumaient d'un même mouvement. La porte s'ouvrit.

« - Bonsoir, commença-t-elle. Je suis navrée de vous déranger, je suis le Dr. Granger. J'aurais aimé vous parler de Morgana. »

Elle serra nerveusement ses doigts autours de la lanière de son sac en attendant que Tobias Snape réagisse. Il semblait se demander si cela pouvait avoir un quelconque effet néfaste sur sa personne. Au bout d'interminables minutes, il s'écarta sans un mot de la porte pour laisser entrer la jeune femme. Hermione pénétra dans le couloir de l'entrée, jetant un coup d'œil alentours. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle suivit l'homme jusqu'au salon, passablement en désordre et il l'invita à s'assoir en éteignant la télévision, ce qu'elle fit. A part sa présence, la maison semblait déserte.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Eh bien, commença Hermione en cherchant ses mots, je suppose que j'essaye de trouver un moyen d'aider votre fille au mieux.

- Cette gamine n'est pas dérangée, elle n'a pas besoin de vos thérapies.

- Morgana n'a peut-être pas de troubles mentaux, mais elle a vécu des choses qui l'ont beaucoup fragilisées… Je –.

- Vous êtes là pour quoi ? coupa Tobias sans douceur.

- Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas que votre fille soit internée. Une enquête de police est en court, et si j'avais votre témoignage, elle pourrait certainement sortir de –.

- Vous voulez la faire sortir ? la coupa-t-il à nouveau.

- Oui… Vous ne le souhaitez pas ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Elle est mieux là où elle est.

- Je n'en suis pas certaine… Monsieur, vous avez vu cette prison, je –.

- Elle a failli tuer son frère. »

Hermione respira un coup, essayant de ne pas le menacer s'il l'interrompait encore. Dans son for intérieur, elle avait toujours assumé que Tobias ne souhaitait pas voir Morgana enfermée en prison. Et voilà qu'il lui disait le contraire !

« - Je suppose que vous avez eu la version de Morgana concernant… cet incident. »

Il n'émit aucun commentaire et Hermione prit cela comme une invitation à continuer.

« - Je sais que la situation est extrêmement compliquée, mais si vous souteniez Morgana, il est probable que la décision d'enfermement soit levée.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle revienne ici. »

Hermione était complétement perdue. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée, elle était certaine que Morgana et son père avait une sorte de lien affectif. Alors pourquoi ? Elle observa attentivement les expressions faciales de Tobias, mais elle avait la désagréable impression d'être en face de Severus.

« - Elle pourrait être placée quelque part…

- Où ça ? plaisanta-t-il. »

Soudain, il se figea. Hermione vit quelque chose passer dans son regard et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout.

« - Vous étiez avec lui ! dit-il en se levant d'un bond. »

Hermione l'imitant instinctivement, reculant d'un pas tandis qu'elle commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas avoir écouté les conseils de Lux.

« - Je vous reconnais maintenant ! Alors c'est ça ? Vous voulez m'enlever la gamine pour la lui donner !

- Non ! Je n'essaye d'enlever personne, j'essaye de faire ce qui est le mieux pour votre fille !

- Quel culot ! rugit-il. Morgana est à moi !

- Pensez un peu à elle, comment croyez-vous qu'elle se sent ? Elle est au bord du gouffre !

- Vous ne me la prendrez pas, encore ! »

Hermione tiqua sur ce dernier mot, ne sachant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« - Morgana a besoin de quelqu'un, et ça ne peut pas être vous ! Vous êtes violent avec elle, tout comme vous l'étiez avec Severus. »

_Oh merde. _Ce n'était pas la psychiatre qui avait parlé mais la jeune femme sous l'emprise de la colère. Comme si elle avait dit le mot magique, une tempête se libéra dans le petit salon. Tobias fit un pas vers la jeune femme qui l'évita et ne put s'empêcher de se saisir de sa baguette par reflexe. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il la regarda avec toute la haine qu'elle avait pu imaginer dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

« - Vous, vous êtes une _sorcière _! »

Dans sa bouche, le mot sonnait comme une insulte.

« - Vous êtes exactement comme mon salop de fils. Des putains de monstres ! Vous voulez m'enlever ma fille, comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas de m'avoir enlevé ma femme !

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai… Vous parlez d'Eileen ? choqua Hermione en fixant le regard fou du vieille homme. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans l'air pendant lequel Hermione crut qu'elle tenait les réponses. Mais plus elle essayait de s'en approcher, plus cela devenait flou. Puis soudain, un éclair de compréhension traversa le cerveau de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, essayant de mettre ses idées en ordres. Snape senior était au bord de l'explosion, dans quelques secondes il allait probablement se jeter sur Hermione pour l'étrangler. Qui était cette étrangère qui se permettait de venir chez lui pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

« - Vous l'aimiez n'est-ce pas, Eileen ? »

Semblant soudain très las, Tobias recula et tendit le bras en direction de la porte.

« - Sortez de chez moi.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas la bonne personne, et que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Mais je vous en prie, pensez à votre fille. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé, vous savez qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être là où elle est pour ça. Lorsque la police vous interrogera, ne la laissez pas tomber… Ne la laissez pas tomber pour vous venger de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sortez de chez moi ! répéta-t-il plus fort. Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Et vous ne savez rien de nous ! Dehors !

- Severus ne tentait pas de vous éloigner de sa mère, insista Hermione, il était pris entre deux feux. Il n'a pas choisi d'être né sorcier, il n'a pas choisi cette incompréhension… Il n'est jamais trop tard pour essayer de faire les bons choix. »

* * *

><p><em><span>NdlA<span>: Hum, pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais même en tournant et retournant dans tous les sens je n'ai pas réussi à faire quelque chose qui me convienne mieux! Un chapitre de transition donc, qui va amorcer la suite. Ah, et le retour d'une tête familière je vous avez prévenu! Oui c'est une habitude de glisser Lux dans chacune de mes fic haha. Je trouve ça marrant, et bien évidement elle n'a pas du tout le même rôle à chaque fois. Ici, elle ne sert que de background bien sur puisque ce n'est pas un personnage principal, mais Hermione avait besoin d'un soutient extérieur et je la trouve très indiquée pour ça! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, il y a pas mal de sous entendus dans l'air, je vous laisse dresser vos théories :) Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, ça me fait énormément plaisir je ne le dirais jamais assez!_


	7. Don't fight my tears

**Chapitre 7 : Ne combat pas mes larmes**

Hermione referma la porte de sa salle de bain, en proie à une vague d'émotions violentes. Elle regrettait déjà d'être allée rendre visite au père de Severus. Elle n'avait pas pesé le poids que cette altercation aurait sur elle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle était en train de replonger dans de vieux démons. Des tas de pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés l'avaient profondément marquée. Elle ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de son métier au quotidien et reliait les éléments automatiquement désormais. En un certain sens, cela trouvait une logique.

Tobias Snape avait aimé Eileen Prince. Mais Eileen était une sorcière, et ça les avaient toujours séparés, de plus en plus. Et Severus avait été ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être aux yeux de sa femme. Comment ne pas rejeter un enfant qui vous vole la femme que vous aimez ? Eileen avait probablement créé un lien exclusif avec son fils, monté un duo inviolable avec la seule personne capable de la comprendre entièrement dans la maison. Peut-être involontairement, ou peut-être simplement pour mettre de côté un homme et provoquer ses réactions. Peut-être que le seul moyen de communiquer avec lui qu'il lui restait avait été la violence et la haine à la fin. Peut-être que le mal être de cette femme avait été trop grand et qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de blesser les autres pour se sentir mieux. C'était la réaction de la plupart des personnes en souffrance. Tout comme l'avait fait Tobias avec son fils parce qu'il souffrait trop d'aimer une illusion.

Involontairement, Severus lui avait volé sa femme. Puis toute cette incompréhension avait fini par pousser Eileen et sa douleur dans une impasse. Hermione pensait qu'elle avait toujours été à tendance autodestructrice. Sinon pourquoi se serait-elle mariée avec un moldu en rejetant sa famille et en s'exilant dans une vie qui allait la tuer ? Mais comment dire à un petit garçon blessé par son père, que son bourreau souffrait probablement autant que lui ?

Et désormais, le fils démoniaque réapparaissait pour arracher la fille à son père. La fille normale qu'il pouvait aimer pour remplacer la souffrance. La sorcière se demandait même si la situation n'était pas un peu malsaine. Tobias faisait une sorte de parallèle entre sa femme morte et sa fille. Quant à Morgana, elle souffrait de ne pas avoir d'attention de la part de sa mère, vraisemblablement portée sur la personne de son demi-frère. Peut-être bien que Morgana redessinait d'une autre manière le même schéma que celui qu'avait vécu Severus avant elle. A voir les relations torturées que Tobias créait avec la jeune fille, il délaissait probablement sa seconde femme. La jalousie d'une mère à l'égard de sa fille était quelque chose que Hermione avait l'habitude de rencontrer, souvent la cause de graves troubles chez ses patientes.

Et elle dans tout ça ?

La jeune femme s'appuya sur le bord de la vasque, se regardant fixement dans le miroir. Que voyait-elle ? Lux avait probablement raison, elle verrouillait les pièces de son cerveau qu'elle voulait faire taire pour ne pas faire face à la réalité. Elle ne pourrait jamais le récupérer. Severus était à jamais hors de sa portée, trop enfui dans les noirceurs de sa propre personne. Elle ne faisait que lui renvoyer sans cesse l'évidence de ses problèmes. Comment aurait-il pu être avec elle ?

Hermione baissa la tête en laissant échapper un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Jamais elle n'aurait dû s'impliquer là-dedans. La douleur éclatait dans son torse.

La jeune femme ouvrit un des tiroirs de la commode pour attraper un mouchoir et essuyer son visage tandis qu'elle pleurait. Son regard s'arrêta sur une boite de comprimés antidouleur. Une alarme dans sa tête se déclencha tandis qu'elle regardait fixement la petite boîte blanche. Elle tendit la main vers l'emballage et ôta une des pilules de son enveloppe. Elle pouvait prendre le comprimé maintenant et se mettre au lit, le tramadol ferait le reste, elle se mettrait à flotter gentiment dans son corps. Les sensations disparaitraient, elle aurait sommeil, elle oublierait tout pour ce soir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Elle reposa le comprimé sur le bord du meuble, se fixant à nouveau dans le miroir.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un reflet sur son collier en perle, dépassant de la boite à bijoux. Elle souleva le couvercle pour le remettre en place. Hermione se figea. La loutre avait disparu. Son cœur s'affola, elle tenta d'en comprendre la raison. Comment ? Soudain, son implacable logique trouva la réponse. Severus était entré dans cette salle de bain et il l'avait prise. La jeune sorcière éclata de nouveau en sanglot, incapable de retenir le cri de douleur qui la traversait. Comment pouvait-elle se sortir de ce chemin ? Il lui arracherait jusqu'à la moindre parcelle d'espoir.

Chancelante, la jeune femme attrapa le comprimé et le plaça dans sa bouche avant de se pencher pour avaler une gorgée d'eau. Elle se redressa et se détourna du miroir, incapable de se regarder à nouveau. Elle attendait que la drogue fasse son effet et que son esprit s'endorme béatement.

Lorsqu'elle s'allongea dans son lit, elle sentait déjà ses paupières devenir plus lourdes. Tout son corps était détendu, elle se sentait vaguement distante de la réalité et pourtant encore capable de réfléchir pleinement. Cet état d'apaisement était un piège mortel. Demain, elle parlerait à Lux. Mais ce soir, elle contemplait fixement son plafond, pensant au pliage de papier qui avait quitté son appartement. Pourquoi l'avait-il pris ? Quel mal pouvait-elle lui faire si elle désirait conserver ce souvenir ? Elle ne demandait rien en retour.

Elle lui demanderait de le lui rendre. Après tout, c'était à elle. C'était tout ce qui restait.

Elle se sentait mieux, ses larmes disparaissaient, inutile de résister. Lorsqu'elle clignait des yeux, elle avait l'impression de dessiner un voile blanc lentement. Pouvait-elle vraiment aider les gens, alors qu'elle n'était pas capable de s'aider elle-même ? Elle prenait la douleur et la peine des autres, et tout était comme concentré sur elle, l'enfermant de plus en plus dans le noir. Jamais elle n'aurait dû le revoir. Jamais elle n'aurait dû ouvrir cette porte, car elle n'était plus capable de la refermer.

Et Morgana attendait qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

« - Laissez-moi disparaitre..., murmura-t-elle. »

Elle se demanda soudain si Eileen Snape avait ressenti la même chose à la fin de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui faisait la différence entre la vie et la mort ? Entre la volonté et l'abandon ? Si jamais elle abandonnait aujourd'hui, qui resterait-il pour la regretter ? Est-ce que Snape la regretterait ? Est-ce qu'il repenserait au temps passé ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il s'en souvenait encore, l'avait-il chéri ? Hermione se prit soudain à songer à des vérités parallèles. Est-ce que Severus était allongé sur son lit, pensant la même chose qu'elle ? Est-ce qu'ils se tenaient éloignés par incompréhension ? Au fond d'elle-même, elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ressente la même peine, qu'il lui tende de nouveau la main et que les choses trouvent une autre voie. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ressente la même détresse qu'elle.

Puis soudain, elle s'arrêta. La peine fait naitre le souhait que les autres souffrent autant que soi. C'est une des premières choses qu'elle avait apprise. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'admettre aussi égoïste. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une femme désespérée...

Lorsqu'elle se présenta au travail le lendemain matin, les pensées de la veille lui semblaient tellement lointaines et pâles qu'elle n'y prêtait plus attention. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve et s'était levée d'une humeur neutre. L'heure de ses visites à la prison approchait, elle était de retour dans le confessionnal. Elle attendait qu'un des gardiens escorte Amanda. Hermione avait ses notes sous les yeux et les relisait pensivement.

Amanda était une des patientes qui la préoccupait le plus. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité que celle-ci puisse s'en sortir et retourne auprès de sa famille.

Mais les minutes passaient, et personne ne se présentait. Jugeant que la situation n'était pas normale pour un établissement réglé comme une horloge, elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit en laissant son sac dans la pièce. La sorcière remonta le couloir vers l'aile des cellules. Au fur à mesure de sa progression, elle entendit des échos de voix et des pas précipités. Ce n'était généralement pas un bon signe, aussi, pressa-t-elle le pas.

Hermione arriva en courant dans l'espace central, entre les portes des cellules, et distingua un amas de personnes. Elise Nock, l'infirmière en chef, était debout au milieu du tumulte et criait quelque chose à un des aides-soignants. Quelqu'un venait de poser une civière sur le sol. La jeune femme frémit en distinguant les pieds nus d'une des pensionnaires.

« - Non, non, non…, murmura-t-elle en approchant. »

Elise leva un instant les yeux vers elle mais ne dévia pas son attention. Hermione repéra alors le médecin de garde penché sur un petit corps maigre. Il effectuait une réanimation cardio-pulmonaire. Le visage d'Amanda était bleui. Hermione se couvrit la bouche d'une main. Erik Doyle coula un regard à la petite femme derrière lui et se redressa en grimaçant.

« - Heure du décès, 10h58, dit-il en consultant sa montre.

- Je vais faire emmener le corps, déclara tristement Elise.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione en approchant lentement.

- Elle s'est pendue dans sa cellule, nous l'avons trouvée trop tard, répondit le médecin.

- Je l'attendais, nous devions parler… Oh mon dieu, si seulement elle était venue plus tôt, j'aurais pu…

- Personne ne pouvait prévoir, c'est regrettable mais c'est ainsi.

- Elle avait fait tellement de progrès ! plaida Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Tout ce chemin, elle allait s'en sortir…

- Visiblement, elle ne s'en était pas sortie assez. »

Erik Doyle dut se rendre de compte de ce qu'il venait de dire car il coula un regard indécis à la jeune femme, semblant vouloir s'excuser. Probablement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle interprète mal ses propos. Il ne l'accusait pas de mal faire son travail. Ou bien il ne voulait pas qu'elle le pense. Mais il fut interrompu par Elise tandis que du personnel médical transportait le corps d'Amanda hors de la cour intérieure.

« - Je sais que vous étiez concernée par Amanda, déclara doucement l'infirmière. Ne le prenez pas trop à cœur. »

Hermione la regarda, assommée. Est-ce qu'elle avait été trop absorbée par autre chose ces derniers temps et en avait négligé ses autres patients ? Est-ce qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose dans le comportement d'Amanda ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle était agitée mais Hermione avait dû reporter cela à plus tard car elle avait l'esprit occupée par l'affaire Snape. Elle aurait pu éviter cela. Si elle lui avait parlé ce matin…

« - Hermione, sortez d'ici, demanda Elise. Vous allez nous faire un malaise. »

La sorcière ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Elle traversa le couloir de sécurité et se réfugia dans la salle de repos du personnel médical. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, elle pensa soudain à la mère d'Amanda. Elle lui avait dit que sa fille pourrait probablement sortir d'ici dans quelques mois. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus de fille. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

« - Donnez-moi la force, implora-t-elle pour ne pas craquer. »

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. L'infirmière en chef lui coula un regard désapprobateur et pourtant maternel.

« - Je pense que vous devriez prendre votre journée.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai d'autres patients à voir.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée, ni pour vous, ni pour eux. Sans vouloir vous offenser, déclara calmement Elise.

- Je vais me reprendre. Il me faut une minute.

- Vous êtes certaine ?

- Si j'avais vu Amanda ce matin, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas morte.

- Vous comme moi nous savons que tôt ou tard, elle l'aurait fait. Vous savez à quel point elles sont instables. Je travaille ici depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir qu'un diagnostic n'est jamais fiable. Un jour ça va, le lendemain elles sont en enfer. Vous n'y pouvez rien.

- Pourtant, elle semblait si proche du but…

- Amanda a fait dix-neuf tentatives de suicides au cours de son séjour à Wormwood fall. Dix-neuf. Cela veut dire que nous lui avons sauvé la vie dix-huit fois, la plupart des gens n'ont pas tant d'opportunités dans ce monde. »

Hermione baissa les yeux et réfléchit à ces paroles.

« - Si vous voulez rester, j'ai reçu des résultats pour vous ce matin.

- A quel propos ?

- Morgana Snape. Le kit de viol est négatif, il n'y a aucune preuve physique.

- D'autres bonnes nouvelles ? ironisa Hermione sombrement.

- Après l'altercation qu'il y a eu l'autre jour, où vous étiez présente je crois, le directeur lui a interdit toutes visites jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

- Bon sang !

- Je m'en veux d'insister, mais vous devriez vraiment prendre le reste de la journée.

- Je vais bien.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tromper une infirmière de psychiatrie, mademoiselle. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans votre vie personnelle en ce moment, mais si vous ne pouvez pas le laisser à la porte de la prison, les patients s'en serviront pour vous enterrer avec eux. »

Hermione avait cette pensée encore résonnante en tête tendit qu'elle récupérait ses affaires dans le confessionnal. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Doyle avait prononcé le décès d'Amanda. La jeune femme avait bloqué son esprit et s'apprêtait à voir une autre patiente. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme en blouse blanche installa une jeune femme sur le fauteuil, face à Hermione. Rachel souffrait d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité, dans son cas, pas question de perdre le contact visuel. C'était primordial à la psychiatre pour savoir avec laquelle des personnalités elle conversait.

Rachel et ses cheveux courts en bataille lorgnèrent sur la thérapeute.

« - Bonjour, Rachel, commença la jeune femme.

- Bonjour. »

Bien, au moins, elle savait avec qui elle s'entretenait en cet instant.

« - Comment vas-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas… Bien, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- On va faire un petit exercice, tu veux bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin, dis-moi ?

- J'étais dans la cours de promenade.

- Ah oui ? C'était agréable ?

- Il faisait froid.

- Oui, tu as raison, il fait froid en ce moment.

- J'aimerais bien une autre couverture, dit-elle en regardant un coin de la pièce.

- Et hier soir, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'étais en promenade, répondit-elle en se grattant nerveusement un bras.

- Non, ça c'était ce matin. »

La patiente fixa brusquement Hermione, immobile comme le marbre.

« - Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que tu faisais hier soir ? »

Hermione avait déjà la réponse. Hier soir, Rachel avait eu une crise violente, puis l'une de ses identités alternatives s'était manifestée au personnel soignant. Mais cela, la patiente ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler. Il fallait tenter de rapprocher les bords de la personnalité pour pouvoir les recoudre ensemble, dans un tout qui avait été morcelé violemment par un traumatisme. C'était ce que Hermione avait l'habitude de faire avec Rachel, lentement.

« - Non.

- Je pense que tu étais dans ta cellule, c'est un des gardiens qui me l'a dit.

- Non.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas parce que tu étais agitée. »

Rachel tourna de nouveau le regard en se grattant le bras sur sa manche d'uniforme.

« - Rachel, regarde-moi. Tu avais une migraine hier soir ? »

Soudain, la patiente bondit de sa chaise en criant. La sangle passée à un de ses poignets l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre Hermione. Cela la perturba et elle se contorsionna pour s'en débarrasser, en vain.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris ? demanda Hermione calmement.

- Parce que… ça m'énerve !

- Quoi donc ?

- C'est… c'est… »

Elle se tut.

« - Rachel ?

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Rachel ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus grave.

- Ah, excuse-moi Annie, je me suis trompée un instant.

- Pourquoi je suis attachée ?

- Parce que tu es une patiente. Nous étions en train de discuter.

- Non, je ne discute pas avec toi !

- Tu me racontais ce que tu as fait hier soir.

- Hier soir ? Je…

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? demanda Hermione après un moment. »

La sorcière finissait de remplir un dossier qu'elle rangea parmi une pile d'autre dans la salle de repos. Elle venait de finir de remplir le journal de bord et s'apprêta à partir. Son entrevue avec Rachel l'avait laissée alarmée. Au moment de retourner en cellule, Rachel n'était toujours pas réapparue, et la discussion avec son autre personnalité était plus tumultueuse. Elise était en train de passer un coup de téléphone dans le couloir et raccrocha au moment où Hermione sortait de la pièce.

« - Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que Rachel Kerns a une troisième personnalité. Je ne sais pas si ça vient d'émerger ou si je suis passée à côté avant.

- Vraiment ?

- Elle a un black out total de la journée d'hier qui ne s'explique pas.

- Est-ce que ça peut empirer ? Je veux dire, sa condition mentale.

- Cela peut toujours empirer, répondit Hermione.

- Rachel ne pose jamais de problèmes, lorsqu'Annie est là c'est une autre histoire.

- C'est normal, souvent les personnalités alternatives sont dominantes et plus violentes que le sujet ordinaire. Elles sont là pour faire un blocage de défense en réponse à un traumatisme, pour mettre la personne à l'abri.

- Je dois dire que je n'aime pas beaucoup me retrouver avec Annie.

- Plus je travaille avec Rachel, plus j'ai du mal à communiquer… S'il y a une autre identité que je ne connais pas encore… »

Hermione s'interrompit et regarda l'horloge suspendue au mur gris. Elle ferait mieux de rentrer avant de se retrouver dans les bouchons de fin de soirée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, Erik Doyle sortit de l'infirmerie et l'interpella.

« - Ah, Granger, vous tombez bien ! Le personnel de maintenance a commencé à nettoyer la cellule d'Amanda, ils ont trouvé ça pour vous. »

Hermione tendit la main et récupéra un petit morceau de papier plié en quatre.

« - Comment vous savez que c'est pour moi ? interrogea-t-elle. »

Le médecin lui signe d'ouvrir et de lire. Un peu affolée de ce qu'elle pourrait trouver sur la note, Hermione préféra s'isoler dans un coin du couloir, appuyée contre le comptoir de surveillance de l'infirmerie. Sur le papier froissé courait une petite écriture serrée et vive.

'_Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison. Mais il faut que je les fasse taire, ils disent que tu es une sorcière. Ils disent que je vais brûler, je ne peux plus les écouter. Pardon, Hermione, il faut dire à maman que je suis désolée.'_

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais les deux personnes avaient eu la discrétion de retourner vaquer à leurs activités. La jeune femme avait le cœur à cent à l'heure. Voilà que sa patiente suicidée l'accusait d'être une sorcière. Mais où diable avait-elle pu entendre ça ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait mentionné devant elle ? Impossible, c'était une coïncidence, du genre troublante. Mais une coïncidence quand même. Ce mot n'avait pas du tout la même signification dans la bouche d'un moldu. Elle relâche un souffle.

« - Moi aussi je suis tellement désolée, Amanda… »

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Bonsoir tout le monde! (Ou plutôt bonjour vu qu'il est très tôt au moment où je poste). Cela fait un petit moment que vous attendez une suite à cette histoire, en ce moment j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire mais je me suis pris une petite soirée pour rédiger ce chapitre! Nous passons un autre cap dès le début du chapitre, j'espère que ma petite analyse sur la famille Snape vous aura éclairé sur les points précédents et que vous la trouverez intéressante! Hermione traverse décidément une mauvaise passe et tout est possible pour la suite! Quant à ce décès dans le service, je dois dire que ça m'a rendu un peu triste moi même! Laissez moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et je vous en remercie grandement! D'ailleurs pour répondre à une question: je n'ai pas de rythme de parution précis, mais plus il y a de reviews, plus je poste vite en général, qu'on se le dise! ;) Je vais tenter d'écrire la suite plus rapidement et j'espère vous revoir fidèle au poste! <em>

_Amicalement, Shana._

_ps: Pour Lea, à propos de George Hex, oui 'Hex' a été choisi pour sa signification en anglais ;)  
><em>


	8. Cause they feel so good

**Chapitre 8 : 'Car elles sont si salvatrices'**

Lux Black était assise derrière son bureau, dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec son mari, dans un quartier sorcier de Londres. Elle mordillait pensivement le bout d'une plume, parcourant des yeux les documents qu'elle était en train de lire depuis plusieurs heures. Elle avait beaucoup hésité avant de mettre son nez dans l'histoire, mais Lux ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire maintenant qu'elle était au courant. La nuit était en train de tomber lentement, la fin de journée avait été chaude.

Son mari entra soudain dans la pièce et elle releva la tête vers lui, avec un petit sourire coupable. Fredrich lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il avait l'habitude de déchiffrer les expressions de Lux, et il savait que celle-ci n'augurait rien de bon.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Je travaille, répondit Lux en s'adossant à son fauteuil.

- Sur quoi ?

- L'affaire Snape.

- Oh non, déclara son mari en tournant la tête sur le côté.

- Oh si, mon cher époux. »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns s'approcha du bureau en bois et jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il parcourut des yeux les documents, écartant même son bras son bras au passage pour se saisir d'un papier. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, semblant chercher la meilleure technique d'approche.

« - C'est un acte de naissance, dit-il en pointant une feuille.

- En effet…

- Comment t'es-tu procurée cela ?

- J'ai demandé ? tenta Lux sans conviction.

- Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de consulter ça, et c'est… c'est le rapport de police ?! s'indigna-t-il.

- Il est possible que j'aie un peu usé de mes talents pour certaines choses, concéda la sorcière.

- Si jamais on te trouve en possession de ça…

- Je vais faire une demande pour être l'avocate de Morgana Snape.

- Tu n'es pas habilitée à faire ça face à un tribunal non-magique.

- Mon accréditation est en cours.

- Je vois, tu as déjà pris les choses en main alors…

- Hermione est sincèrement convaincue que placer Morgana chez cet homme incompréhensible est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, alors je vais le faire. Tribunal moldu ou pas, j'en ai maté des plus coriaces que ça. Et c'est toi-même qui m'as dit que cela avait de bonnes chances d'aboutir vue les circonstances.

- J'ai dit qu'il fallait des preuves.

- J'aurais un témoignage.

- De qui ?

- De son père.

- De son père ?

- Je suis certaine qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Hermione a été le voir et qu'il est en train de méditer ses quatre vérités.

- D'accord, mais tu oublies un problème de taille. La gamine ignore tout du monde sorcier.

- Oui, eh bien, une chose à la fois très cher. »

Fredrich sourit discrètement pour que ça échappe à l'attention de sa femme. Celle-ci se leva soudain, rassemblant à la hâte tous les documents et les rangea dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle se tourna vers son mari et lui fit signe de la suivre tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce, se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

« - Où vas-tu ? demanda l'homme en voyant sa femme récupérer une cape noire dans l'entrée.

- Je rends une petite visite de courtoisie à Mr. Snape.

- Lequel ?

- Le sorcier. »

La femme atterrît sur un perron qui n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis un long moment. Elle prit le temps de rajuster son manteau et de jeter un coup d'œil au voisinage. Mais à cette heure, la plupart des foyers étaient occupés à dîner ou à prendre un peu de repos en famille. Ce n'était pas vraiment une heure décente pour rendre visite à quelqu'un, mais de toute façon, Lux doutait qu'il y ait une heure décente pour rendre visite à cet homme-là.

Ils ne s'étaient vu que de rares fois, en présence de Hermione, ou bien par hasard. Dans tous les cas, la sorcière n'en gardait pas un souvenir excellent. Ils étaient un peu comme chien et chat, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Depuis le moment où elle avait rencontré Severus Snape, elle savait que cela les mènerait tous les deux dans des impasses peu glorieuses. Peut-être que sa réputation d'ancien mangemort l'avait précédée, les souvenirs avaient la vie dure. Ou peut-être que Lux Black avait l'habitude de rencontrer trop de personne de la sorte avec son travail. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais la meilleure amie de Snape. Mais avec quelques intérêts communs, elle pouvait prendre sur elle quelques temps, histoire d'éclaircir certains points.

Elle attendit un instant après avoir frappé à la porte. Une silhouette se dessina dans l'entrebâillement.

« - Que me vaut le déplaisir ? demanda Snape après un instant de silence.

- Ravie de vous revoir aussi, dit-elle en entrant sans plus de politesse.

- Le propriété privée ne devrait-elle pas vous être un concept familier ?

- Je viens pour parler travail.

- Travail ?

- Absolument, dit-elle en précédent le sorcier jusque dans son salon et en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main pour récupérer certain membre de la famille.

- Hermione Granger, nota-t-il.

- Pour qui d'autre croyez-vous que je serais dans votre salon à cette heure-là ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Il fallait que ce soit vous.

- Oh, amusant, je pensais justement la même chose… »

Ils se regardèrent sans broncher un moment. Puis Snape soupira et vint prendre place sur le canapé en face de la sorcière. Il semblait résolu à l'écouter pour qu'elle parte au plus vite. Et Lux n'en demandait pas tant que ça. Elle prit son air le plus avenant et le plus professionnel possible, compte tenu de la situation. Mais elle avait l'habitude de jouer à l'avocate, ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Elle aurait pu prendre le thé avec l'être le plus infâme de la terre sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son dégout. Au moins, Snape ne la rebutait pas à ce point-là, c'était déjà ça.

« - Admettons que j'arrive à obtenir une audience devant un tribunal, feriez-vous l'effort de venir ?

- Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez en arriver là, notta-t-il.

- Oh, eh bien, je suis très douée ! Sinon on ne me paierait pas autant ! La forme n'est pas un problème, c'est plus le fond qui coince si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Vous n'avez pas vu votre père depuis… longtemps disons, vous ne connaissiez même pas l'existence de cette demi-sœur. Vous avez l'air d'un chômeur et vous êtes un sorcier qui plus est ! Ça ne va pas nous aider.

- Autre chose ?

- Sans oublier de mentionner que vous avez tabassé votre père devant la moitié du personnel de la prison…

- Dit comme ça…

- Vous voulez le dire autrement ? proposa Lux en haussant un sourcil.

- Ce fils de…

- Tss, tss, on ne va pas gagner un procès comme ça ! »

Severus grogna en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il frémissait presque sur le canapé.

« - Tobias, reprit-il, est une personne violente… Je n'allais pas regarder sans rien faire…

- Oui, justement, ça c'est un bon point pour nous. Il est clair que cette gamine n'est pas vraiment en sécurité chez eux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tous l'air de penser qu'elle serait mieux ici ? rugit Snape en bondissant sur ses pieds. »

Lux le regarda faire le tour du salon comme un animal en cage. Elle soupira.

« - J'ai dit que j'allais marcher dans votre sens, pas que j'étais convaincue de votre vertu.

- Je ne vous suis pas…

- Si je devais me fier à mon jugement, je ne vous confierais même pas un scarabée domestique. Mais Hermione, qui somme toute, vous connait mieux, est très convaincante. J'espère au moins qu'elle a raison, et que vous traitez mieux les demi-sœurs que les copines...

- Si vous avez une audience, dit-il très lentement, je viendrais.»

Cela marqua la fin de leur trêve diplomatique, Lux n'avait pas envie de prolonger le supplice et lui non plus. Ils se quittèrent sans un mot sur le pas de la porte, qu'il lui claqua dans le dos un peu trop rageusement à son gout. La sorcière réfléchit un moment en marchant sur le trottoir d'un face avant de transplanner. Il lui restait à trouver une solution au plus gros de ses problèmes. Aucun tribunal au monde n'accepterait de confier Morgana à un sorcier, tout demi-frère inconnu violent et repris de justice qu'il soit, car Morgana ignorait l'existence du monde magique. Et ça, ça allait être dur à avaler. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu s'arranger pour que l'adolescente découvre accidentellement l'autre côté du miroir, mais de un, elle pourrait être expulsée à vie des tribunaux, de deux, elle risquait de remonter en tête de liste des personnages gênantes dans les petits papiers du Ministère. Et pour ça, elle avait déjà ses entrées favorites… Non, il lui fallait trouver une autre idée. Elle ne pouvait pas impliquer Hermione là-dedans car elle risquerait de perdre son emploi. Et tout ce qui lui venait en tête était clairement beaucoup trop immoral, même pour elle…

« - Ahhh ! s'énerva-t-elle en passant le pas de sa porte. Ça serait tellement plus simple si la gamine était une sorcière ! »

Son mari lui lança un coup d'œil depuis le fond du salon. Malheureusement, il était presque impossible que Morgana soit aussi de ce côté-ci, Severus était un sorcier de par sa mère. Et de plus, depuis le temps elle se serait découvert des pouvoirs par elle-même.

« - C'est un vrai casse-tête administratif, je peux déposer toutes les demandes que je veux ! Tant que Morgana ignorera la nature de Snape, toute demande de placement sera refusée. Mais en même temps, il est interdit de lui faire connaitre le monde sorcier puisque ses plus proches parents sont moldus et elle également...

- Alors d'un point de vue administratif, il vaut mieux être sous la garde de parents qui te tabassent et je ne sais quoi d'autre que d'être sous celle de ton demi-frère même s'il est inconnu et sorcier ?

- Oui, tu as bien résumé. C'est une magnifique impasse.

- Tu vas trouver…

- Espérons. J'aimerais beaucoup que la gamine sorte de cet asile et que Hermione arrête de se frotter à Snape-je-suis-un-parfait-connard.

- Ah ça… Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de le voir, plaisanta Fredrich. Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'il ne faut pas faire.

- Non, c'est une psychiatre. Elle passa toute la journée avec des gens fous et pleins de problèmes, et le soir, elle voit ce type plein de problèmes encore pires. Et lui, elle ne peut pas l'analyser, elle ne peut pas le soigner. Et elle ne sait rien faire d'autre, c'est ce qu'elle est, alors à défaut elle absorbe tout et elle sombre avec lui. Je crois que tu as déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé…

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais tu ne peux pas la garder sous cellophane, Lux.

- J'aimerais mieux ça que de me retrouver encore à genoux dans son vomit en train d'essayer de lui faire cracher cette merde qu'elle prend pour oublier.

- Je croyais qu'elle avait arrêté ?

- Je croyais qu'elle ne le voyait plus.

- Tu la connais mieux que moi…, concéda-t-il. Mais dans ce cas, elle devrait voir quelqu'un non ? Tu ne peux pas la convaincre ?

- Etant donné qu'elle passe ses journées avec Morgana-je-suis-le-portrait-de-mon-frère, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans l'immédiat.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais si pressée de t'occuper de ce cas. En fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec la gamine.

- Non, j'essaie juste de régler ça pendant que Hermione est toujours en vie… »

* * *

><p><em>NdlA: Hey! Le retour! Le froid est parmi nous, les soirées d'écriture sous la couette aussi! J'ai un peu abregé le chapitre pour pouvoir vous le poster, même s'il est plus court que d'habitude je n'avais pas envie de faire du remplissage inutile, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ces quelques lignes? Un petit point de vue extérieur ça change un peu, et c'est sympa aussi! Vous avez une idée concernant le problème de Lux? Dur, dur! <em>

_Un petit truc important aussi... enfin c'est vous qui voyez! :D **Un trailer? Une nouvelle fic? **_  
><em>Oooooh... Je vous laisse regarder, et puis on en rediscutera! <em>

_**HERE ! **/watch?v=l_Jy1bnLsk8&hd=1 (à copier à la suite de youtube . com dans l'adresse ;))  
><em>

_Vous avez envie de la lire celle là aussi ? :D_


End file.
